Grim Grinning Fox
by Katestar98
Summary: After a mission goes haywire Naruto is left as a fox. Will his team mates be able to undo what was done and how will the villagers react to a fox in the town? How long can they keep him safe? Will anything be the same?
1. Chapter 1

After a mission goes haywire Naruto is left as a fox. Will they be able to undo what was done and how will the village cope with a fox running round town. Also the rest of rookie nine wonders where Naruto is. Will they find out? Also is Naruto's life still in danger.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sitting in his tree Kakashi watched as his team waited for him, the first team he had ever passed. Kakashi smiled at this. He watched as Naruto tried yet again to get Sakura to go out on a date with him and he watched as yet again Sakura brushed him off and went to have a one-sided conversation with Sasuke. Kakashi frowned as a presence moved up beside him and relaxed as he recognised who it was.

"Checking up on him?" he asked.

Iruku sent him a look before saying, "The Hokage has given your team a C-ranked mission." Kakashi was going to ask why Iruku was delivering the message but thought better of it. He had seen firsthand what Iruku was capable of when someone brought up his attachment to Naruto. He did not want to go there. When Iruku vanished to go teach his class Kakashi moved to go to his team. A smile touched his face followed by a frown. They had given up waiting for him and were training by themselves. Two of them were throwing shurikein and the third member, who was defending himself with a kunai. They were taking in turns being the one to defend himself. "_It is an effective training technique" _he mused, _"But a dangerous one at their skill level."_

Jumping down, "yo" he greeted his students. Instead of their usual greeting, he simply receiver glares from all three. Ignoring this he handed out the mission details to them. Their expression brightened considerably. "C rank again" Naruto complained, as expected "why can't we do another B rank mission" referring to the bridge builder mission. Sasuke just "hned" and sakura just read the details and then focussed on Sasuke again. "Get your gear and meet me at the gate in 20mins and don't stop for Ramen" Kakashi said aiming his last comment at Naruto. Who just shrugged and offered his sensei a grin. Kakashi scowled in return.

The team then split, heading in their respective directions to gather what they would need.

Their mission was to simply gather herbs needed to replenish the medical-nins stores, they should not encounter any missing ninja and it was only a C rank mission because the area the herbs were located in was populated with many dangerous predators and was prone to rockslides and earth quakes. Kakashi smiled under his mask. It should only take a day or two to get there, a few days to find the correct herbs and collect them and then one or two days to get back. Noticing the time Kakashi headed for the gate where his impatient students were waiting.

Without saying a word Team 7 moved out towards their destination. Kakashi knew the silence would not last long, not with leaf villages #1 knuckleheaded ninja on his team. Sure enough Naruto got annoyed with the silence and steady pace and was throwing in a flip every few steps which, pretty soon pissed of sakura.

"Would you knock it off!" she yelled. In reply Naruto simply grinned and did another flip.

"Dobe" muttered Sasuke, Kakashi smirked at the antic of his students but was going to tell them that a ninja is suppose to be stealthy when Naruto made another flip, misjudged the landing and crashed down through the trees, landing on the ground with a loud bang and a cry of pain.

All three remaining members of Team7 exchanged glances that held concern, exasperation and a glint of amusement, before bouncing down towards their fallen teammate/rival. Landing on the ground they scanned the area for Naruto and where surprised when they didn't see him. Senses alert Kakashi called out "Naruto where are you?" His voice held a slight trace of worry as he looked for his student.

"Up here" came the pained yet amused reply. Kakashi, Sasuke and sakura all looked up to see Naruto hanging from a branch. Sasuke once again muttered "Dobe" as Naruto landed next to them and leaned against the tree, effectively keeping his weight of his right leg. Sasuke noticed this and moved forwards but Kakashi was quicker

"Are you injured?" he asked

"Nope" Naruto replied moving to stand on both legs and the whole team tensed ready to catch him when he fell, He didn't.

"Are we gunna get on with the mission or what?" he asked clearly confused at the concern his team was showing. They all nodded and followed Kakashi, once again with Naruto flipping about.

"Will he ever learn?" Sakura thought to herself. Then the rest of the trip to the grove of herbs was uneventful and they arrived there in a day and a half. Kakashi surveyed the area in an attempt to find a location to set up camp out of harm's way. Seeing none he sighed and motioned to the safest place he could see. His team obediently moved forward to pitch the tents when the ground moved underneath them. Kakashi and Sasuke lunged forwards tackling Sakura and Naruto to the ground but not before the earth proceeded to bury them alive.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**This is only me second story and i have other chapters i want to write so please review. Also any hints for a good storyline would be great. I'll reply to your reviews.**

**PRETTY PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**His team obediently moved forward to pitch the tents when the ground moved underneath them. Kakashi and Sasuke lunged forwards tackling Sakura and Naruto to the ground but not before the earth proceeded to bury them alive.**

Sasuke was unsure how long he was out of it but when he opened his eyes he realized that he was lying extremely close, actually on top of Naruto. Startled he moved to get up only to find he couldn't move very far at all. He was unable to too get more than 30cm between himself and the blonde. Understanding dawned on him as he remembered what had happened.

"Naruto" Sasuke said urgently checking his team mate for injuries. He activated his sharigan and was startled to see blood seeping from a gash on Naruto's head and there was also blood coming out from a cut on his own arm. Try to keep any more dirt from falling on them he used his uninjured arm to prod Naruto, "Naruto, come on, WAKE UP!"

"Ughhh, whose yelling at me?" Naruto thought to himself with a groan, "And why does me head hurt?" Ignoring the fox, which was babbling about being buried alive and a lack of air or something like that, Naruto opened his eyes to find a pair of red eyes staring back at him. He yelped in surprise, which only made his head hurt worse, and tried to leap back, only to find himself severely constricted.

"Dobe" came Sasuke's concerned voice, "Quit squirming, we are buried alive and need to get out of here before we suffocate."

"Oh so that's what she meant." Naruto mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, how much dirt is above us?" coughed Naruto.

"I, cough cough, have no idea" By now both boys were gasping for air, "Can you do a rasengan now?"

"Not unless I want to put a whole through you."

"_Now why does he sound like that's tempting" _thought Sasuke.

"Roll over" Naruto said suddenly in between gasps.

"What?" Sasuke was struggling to stay conscious.

"If you roll over, you can use chidori and you'll also be in a position where you can't get blasted by my jutsu."

"_When did the Dobe get so smart"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to roll over, although he succeeded it did cause more dirt to shift and press down on them. They were running out of time and air!

Kakashi groaned as the weight of the dirt continued to push down. Underneath him Sakura was coughing from the air shortage.

"Kakashi-sensei, cough cough, what do we, cough, do?"

"Easy' he coughed back. Kakashi managed to manoeuvre himself into a position where he could perform hand seals and suddenly both he and Sakura were lying above ground breathing in fresh air. As soon as he could breathe without stars dancing in front of his eye Kakashi got to his feet. H helped Sakura up and held her steady as she continued to breathe deep, filling her lungs.

"Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Sakura asked, worry and concern evident in her tone and eyes. Kakashi tersely scanned for his other two students. He knew that if they were buried they would soon run out of air, but he had no idea where the hell they could be.

"_Dammit, No! He would not lose his students, he wouldn't!"_

"Sensei, they'll suffocate!" Sakura was trying hard not to cry. She was frantically glancing around for any signs of her team mates.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Dammit, No! He would not lose his students, he wouldn't!"**_

"**Sensei, they'll suffocate!" Sakura was trying hard not to cry. She was frantically glancing around for any signs of her team mates.**

* * *

Sensing a build up of chakra to his left Kakashi moved towards it. Leaping backwards as the ground in front of him erupted, causing both he and Sakura to be showered with dust and dirt. The sound of coughing and wheezing caught his attention and he moved toward the source of the eruption. Seeing Sasuke and Naruto he let out a sigh of relief before he hurried to help them. Sakura bet him to her 'Sasuke-kun' and she helped him out of the crater, (By helped, I mean she pulled him out). She supported him while he tried to breathe without hyperventilating. Kakashi did the same with Naruto, lifting the wheezing boy clear of the rubble and holding him until his coughs subsided.

"Man i'm seeing stars." Naruto commented casually when he could talk without coughing. Kakashi frowned at this statement and leaned forward to examine the injury on Naruto's head. Again the ground rippled underneath them.

"Sensei, should we still be here, eh, I mean right here, on this spot?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Seeing the sense in her words Kakashi motioned for Sakura to help Naruto while he carried Sasuke. They had found another injury on Sasuke's leg. The group hurriedly left the area. When Kakashi set Sasuke down a safe distance from the dangerous grove, Sasuke allowed himself a groan of pain. Cleaning the wound as gently as he could, Kakashi still managed to earn himself several death glares which he ignored.

"Naruto sit still!" Kakashi and Sasuke glanced over to where Sakura and Naruto were sitting. Sasuke eyes merely widened while Kakashi sweat dropped.

"There is no way you're getting that stuff anywhere near me." Naruto declared from the tree in which he was now perched. Sakura glared at him from the ground. She was holding the same ointment that Kakashi was using on Sasuke, only Naruto was not letting her use it.

"Get down here now!" sakura yelled up at him. He simply glared at her in return.

"Fine let it get infected" Sakura said before stalking off to try and find more of their supplies.

"Dobe" Sasuke commented softly with his eyes shut.

"Teme" Sasuke popped his eyes open to see Naruto very close to him and Kakashi. He watched as Naruto easily cleaned his head wound and bandaged it with practiced ease. Seeing Sasuke's look he said "I've gotten a lot of practice over the years." Sasuke immediately understood and felt anger boil up. He hid it well. He also noticed with some amusement that Naruto did not use any of the ointment.

"When Sakura gets back we will head back to the Leaf Village" Kakashi stated calmly only to receive fierce glares from Sasuke and Naruto, "what?" he asked surprised.

"We can't quit now Kakashi-sensei" whined Naruto.

"Dobe's right, we need to get the herbs.'

"Ahh, in case you didn't notice, you can't walk and Naruto can't walk straight." Kakashi said with agonizing patience.

"So leave us here and go get the herbs with Sakura" Naruto said as if it were that simple, which to him it was. Kakashi stared wide eyed. He couldn't believe what his students were asking him to do.

"I'm not going leave you two here, alone, defenceless." He said firmly leaving no room for argument. (Heh, like that was going to stop them)

"We have a mission to complete Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said glaring at their sensei.

"The mission comes first sensei" Naruto said giving up trying to stay standing, instead choosing to lean against the base of tree, looking at Kakashi with determined eyes. "If you won't go we will" at this Kakashi aimed a disbelieving look at Sasuke and Naruto. The look soon changed to shock as Sasuke struggled to his feet.

"Ok, ok" Kakashi said hastily and pushed Sasuke back down again before he could injure himself further. "Sakura and I will get the herbs we need. You two stay her and rest but keep your guard up."

"Sure thing, don't worry about us, you the one who is stuck with Sakura." Naruto said allowing himself to sink to the ground. Now that the argument had been one he no longer needed to be standing. His face held his foxy grin of triumph. Kakashi continued to watch both his students worriedly until Sakura returned. She had managed to find one of their tents. She nearly had a fit when Kakashi said they were going ahead with the mission and the boys were remaining behind. She was quickly silenced when glares from Sasuke and Naruto were directed at her and from the worried look on Kakashi's face.

Almost four hours later Kakashi and Sakura were almost done collecting the herbs and were only missing three more kinds. They were rushing as then both had a sense of foreboding.

Back at the camp, Sasuke was watching Naruto stagger around.

"Sit down Dobe, before you fall over and hurt yourself. Again..."

Naruto just stuck out his tongue before tripping over a tree root and landing with a groan a metre away from Sasuke. He lay there, unmoving.

* * *

**A/N: A big thankyou to Sprig, peppermint, vash3055, Kyuubigrl1498, DarkRavie and NanaSoru for rewiewing. You guys are awsome. **

**PLEASE REVIEW this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto just stuck out his tongue before tripping over a tree root and landing with a groan a metre away from Sasuke. He lay there, unmoving. **

"Dobe, oy Naruto." Sasuke said trying to get up. "You ok Naruto?"

Naruto groaned and rolled over. The cut on his head was bleeding again but he ignored it and was soon sitting up blinking his eyes. "Don't call me that Teme." Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief. Suddenly Naruto was no longer on the ground but on his feet in front of Sasuke. Kunai raised defensively. Sasuke was also tensed with a kunai in hand. Both had sensed an unknown chakra that was both dangerous and powerful.

"Like two genin are going to be a challenge to me." Growled a deep voice from the shadows to the right of the boys. Quick as a flash the man was in front of them and he kicked Naruto in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed with a loud thump and something sounding like a bone cracking.

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi and Sakura were speeding back towards the boys. Kakashi was almost overwhelmed with fear. _"I know something has happened. If their hurt I will never forgive myself" _Kakashi thought to himself increasing his speed. Both Sakura and Kakashi ground to a stop when a loud scream pierced the air. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura said with a worried look in the direction they were once again speeding in. 'Please let them be ok."

"Sasuke look out!" Sasuke tried getting up again but the last blow that had landed on him had hit his injured leg and now it refused to co-operate. Now there was no way from him to get out of the way of the shurikein heading straight toward him.

Naruto immediately stepped in front of Sasuke and he yelped as they embedded into his body. Sasuke stared wide eyed as the blonde charged their attacker again and again. Each time collecting more and more damage with Sasuke powerless to help him.

"Naruto!" he yelled as the man punched his friend in the stomach. Naruto lay their struggling to breath. Sasuke watched as the man pulled his chakra into his hand.

"Naruto get up!" Sasuke grabbed one of his shurikein and through it at the attacking ninja, (yep he's a ninja), he merely deflected it and sent in flying into a tree. He then rammed his hand into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto had never felt such pain. It spread through every inch of his body causing him to scream in agony. He could feel his skin burning under the man's touch.

"Aghhh!" He couldn't survive this pain. It was too much, even for him.

'Kit? What's going o, Aghhh, why am I feeling this pain?" Kyuubi groaned. She had not felt anything in a long time. Naruto blacked out at that point and Kyuubi tried to heal whatever was happening to her host.

Sasuke looked on in horror as Naruto's clothes burnt around the guys hand and his skin started smoking. Naruto cried out once more before becoming still. By now there was a lot of smoke and Sasuke could no longer see Naruto.

"Naruto? Answer me?!" Sasuke desperately dragged himself forward.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi landed beside his badly beaten student. "Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke merely pointed at the smoke cloud. With a few hand seals the smoke cleared just as a kunai was descending on Naruto. Kakashi lunged towards the pair forcing the man backwards.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking my students?"

"Who I am, is of no concern of yours Copy cat ninja" he said laughing, "And your way too late" with that last remark he was gone. Kakashi stayed on guard, searching for his opponent and after checking for any unknown chakra signatures, he turned back to check on Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura had once again gone to Sasuke so Kakashi went to go to Naruto only to find him gone. In his place was a fox with a light brown coat. It appeared to be in bad shape.

"What's going on?" said Kakashi as he scooped up the fox, gently cradling it in his arms. "Where is Naruto?" He was very confused.

"The fox is Naruto." Sasuke gasped, his own pain starting to cause him to lose consciousness, "Some kind of Transformation seal..." He collapsed against sakura.

"We need to get them both back to the Leaf Village" Kakashi said while handing the battered fox, (I'm gunna call him Naruto from now on), to Sakura and pulling Sasuke onto his back.

"Sensei, I think we should only let Hokage-Sama know about Naruto." At Kakashi's one-eyed look she continued, "If people know he was a fox then they would think that Kyuubi was back..." Both Sakura and Sasuke had been told by Naruto himself about having the nine tailed fox sealed in him.

"And they would panic." finished Kakashi, "Good thinking." By now they were speeding back to the village. Both were praying their team mates would survive.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy, couldnt help myself. Please review and thank you to all who have reviewed it has been a huge shock.**

**Also any idea's on what you want to see happened or anything like that let me know. I'm all ears :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

"**And they would panic." finished Kakashi, "Good thinking." By now they were speeding back to the village. Both were praying their team mates would survive.**

* * *

Tsunade was quietly doing paperwork and drinking Sake when Kakashi came flying in through her window with Sasuke on his back and sakura right behind him carrying a small blonde fox. Tsunade immediately raced to the couch where Kakashi had placed Sasuke and began healing him. Kakashi began explaining what had happened in short bursts. She soon got the picture and called in Shizune who gasped when she saw the condition Sasuke was in and the bloody fox in Sakura's arms. Shizune moved to see if she could help the fox since Tsunade had Sasuke's injuries well in hand. "Where is Naruto?" she asked, there was concern showing in her eyes.

"Your healing him" Tsunade replied, "No one can know this, understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Shizune said her eyes practically popping out of her head. Naruto was lucky Shizune knew a bit about healing animals and with no time at all she was able to heal him, with Kyuubi's help of course. Tsunade healed Sasuke and both boys, (well boy and fox), were taken to the hospital to recuperate.

"What are we going to tell people about Naruto?" Sakura's voice was quivering as she asked.

"For now we will tell them Naruto has gone to train for awhile" Tsunade answered.

"How do you want us to explain the fox, if Naruto is the fox, he's not going to just stay put." Kakashi interrupted.

"Just tell everyone who asks that, umm..., the fox is Naruto's and your looking after him until he gets back."

* * *

Kakashi continued to watch Sasuke and Naruto long after Sakura left to take the herbs to the storeroom.

"_This is all my fault, I never should have left"_ Kakashi mentally berated himself, _"They were injured, I should have brought them straight back, now Sasuke's out cold and Naruto's a fox. Dammit, I screwed up!" _A groan woke him out of his self abusing. He remained seated, watching as Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up groaning.

"What? Where am I?" Sasuke murmured. Suddenly he become fully conscious, "Naruto?!"

His gaze flew around the room to settle on Kakashi. "Where is he?" Sasuke followed Kakashi's gaze to rest on the bed beside his own. A fox cub lay curled in the blankets dozing.

"No Naruto" Sasuke said softly. Kakashi had never seen Sasuke this emotional before. Another groan drew their attention. They watched as Naruto uncurled himself and came to his senses. They watched a he sniffed his paws and seemed to realise what had happened. Naruto shot straight up in the air, smacking into the ceiling. Both Kakashi and Sasuke lunged forward to catch him but instead they collided and fell backwards, leaving Naruto to fall, landing on his head.

"Naruto" chorused Sasuke and Kakashi. Neither moved as Naruto righted himself and carefully checked out his new body. Walking slowly round in circles.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sasuke spun round to see Tsunade and Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Naruto..." Sakura said quietly, falling to her knees. She watched, almost mesmerized, as Naruto made his way unsteadily towards her. When he was almost to her he jumped into her lap. From there he managed to climb onto her shoulders and licked her cheek. Surprised she stared into the blue fox eyes before pulling him off her shoulder and handing him to Tsunade, who held him up to her face, gazing into his eyes. He, in turn, promptly bites her nose, wriggled free from her grasp and ran to Kakashi. Hopes up onto Kakashi's shoulder and peered at Tsunade with a very foxy grin.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were stunned. Absentmindedly Kakashi reached up to stroke Naruto's ear.

"I guess that's your new way of annoying me now." Tsunade remarked while scowling at Naruto, who decided to remain perched on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we call him some else as 'Naruto' is suppose to be away training" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke was staring at Kakashi who was still patting Naruto.

"If people knew Naruto was a fox they would think Kyuubi was back" Sasuke glared at this comment.

"Why would that matter? The more people who know, the more people can help us turn him back!"

"They wouldn't help" Tsunade said bluntly, "They would take advantage of his weakened form,( She glanced and Naruto when he snarled at her thoughtless comment), and try to kill him!"

* * *

Sasuke's expression changed from anger to absolute hate, "I'll kill anyone who tries!" he growled. Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade all took a step back and the intense killing intent rolling of Sasuke. Naruto, seemingly unfazed by his new form now, easily moved from Kakashi's shoulder to Sasukes', wrapping his tail around Sasuke's neck. The killer instinct disappeared and Sasuke's hand moved to stroke Naruto's head.

"What are we going to call him?" Sasuke asked.

"What about Karu?" Sakura suggested.

"Naruto is it alright if we call you Karu?" Kakashi asked. Naruto bobbed his head up and down. (From now I'll refer to Naruto as Karu.)

* * *

**Same problems with the prargraphs as with my other story. Grr i hate my comp. **

**Please review and i'm open to all sugestions i have a few more chaps wrote up for this one but theres always room for improvement.**

**Please review and thankyou to everyone that has reviewed my earlier chapters. You guys are great.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Naruto is it alright if we call you Karu?" Kakashi asked. Naruto bobbed his head up and down. (From now I'll refer to Naruto as Karu.) **

* * *

"_This is way too weird." _thought Karu, _"I'm a freaking fox!"_

"What's wrong with that kit?" Kyuubi sounded almost hurt.

"Nothing, just unusual, I mean all my senses seem to be enhanced."

Karu listened as the other four made plans. Ho got really annoyed though when Tsunade said something about him having to stay with one of them. Unknowingly he dug his claws into Sasuke's neck.

"Ow!" Sasuke said jumping in surprise. Causing Karu to be dislodged from his shoulder and land with a soft thump on the hospital bed. Karu stood up snarling. With a definite no shake of his head he went out the window.

"I don't think he liked that idea." Kakashi remarked from behind is 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' book.

"No kidding." Sakura said looking out the window, "Maybe one of us should go after him?"

"What about Iruku and Jariya and the rest of Karu's friends?" Sasuke said suddenly. "They're going to want to know what's going. They are not going to think Karu is away training without telling at least one of them."

"I guess we could or maybe should tell them." Kakashi appeared to be paying attention again.

* * *

"_I wonder why Sasuke is acting so strange so." _Tsunade thought to herself, while aloud she said, "For now we won't tell them anything. If they notice or ask then try to brush them off, but if that doesn't work, let me know."

"Will Kiba be able to understand Karu?" Sakura was thinking out loud. "I mean he understand Akamaru, can't he?"

"I hadn't thought of that, well I guess we will handle that if it becomes a problem." Tsunade said, "Sasuke, you're free to go home and I suppose someone should go find Karu and check on him."

"I'll do it. You guys go get some rest." Kakashi said, putting his book away and summoning Pakkun.

"What's up Kakashi?"

"We need to find Naruto; his scent may have changed since he is now a fox." Pakkun gave Kakashi a weird look but immediately picked up the scent. He headed out the window with Kakashi following him. Sasuke and Sakura headed back to their respective homes. Each caught up in their own thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke wandered home, taking his time, thinking about Karu.

"_I can't believe Karu, geez it's so weird calling the Dobe that, is a fox. Why him? He's already been through so much and why the hell did it have to happen when he was defending me. I couldn't do anything. Again!"_ Sasuke angrily punched the wall next to him, leaving a dent in the wall and him with bruised knuckles. _"This is just like when Itachi murdered my clan, I was too weak then to do anything and I am still too weak now!" _muttering curses under his breath Sasuke entered his estate.

* * *

"Poor Karu, being stuck as a fox can't be any fun." _Sakura mused. "Having to get used to co-ordinating four legs at once would be hard." _She giggled, _"Especially because Karu was clumsy in the first place." _She then felt guilty. _"How can I laugh when he's in big trouble? Oh I hope we can find a way to reverse the jutsu." _Sakura sighed, tears formed in her eyes which she quickly swiped away. Realizing she had reached her home Sakura slipped inside.

* * *

"How close are we?" Kakashi asked. He wanted to make sure Karu was ok. He didn't even know where they were.

"Close." Pakkun replied, "He sure has covered a great deal of ground."

"Well I guess he'd be faster as a fox, although to cover this much ground. Where are we?"

"This is a bad area, outskirts of the village, the slums..."

"Ok I get it, but why would Naruto come here?" Kakashi asked forgetting to call Naruto Karu.

"The Demon? Do you seek him to kill him?" Kakashi was seriously thinking of hitting the old hag.

"If you are his house is at the end of the block, he's been away on a 'mission'." The old lady was giggling now making her already twisted features even worse, "A couple of demon haters went over 

to make sure that the place was 'looked after'. Still grinning the lady headed off down the street with Kakashi and Pakkun scowling after her.

"_Naruto lived down here? How could I not know?"_ Kakashi thought, _"Just another example of what a lousy teacher I am." _

"Kakashi quit chewing yourself out; I can see it on your face." Pakkun said.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment building and Kakashi followed Pakkun until he reached a door that was only hanging by one hinge. Pakkun disappeared as Kakashi thought to himself, _"Why the hell does Karu stay here?"_ Stepping inside he looked around in horror at the mess that surrounded him. What little furniture there was was thrown around and trashed. "Karu?"

"_Hope he remembers to answer to that."_

Kakashi heard a tiny yelp a moved into another room which he assumed was the bedroom, only what looked like the bed was a burnt pile of wood and a smouldering blanket. Kakashi quickly stamped on the blanket and looked around for Karu. He was in the corner trying to pull something out from under a very small pile of clothes and the broken closet. Kakashi scooped up Karu and the object he was trying to get.

Kakashi briefly noticed, before telling Karu to stop wiggling, that the object Karu had been trying to retrieve was a small sealed box.

"Karu you are not staying here. I have your box and we are leaving." Kakashi said firmly storming out of the apartment with Karu and box in hand.

"I can't believe you live there, why didn't you say something? When this is over you're not going back there."

* * *

"_Geez, Kakashi-sensei seems to be a bit agitated." _Karu thought.

"**I'm going to say he's concerned and appalled by your living conditions." **Kyuubi said, **"But does he have to hang onto you so dam hard."**

"_Good point. It's not like I have anywhere to go." _Karu said giving up struggling to sink his teeth into one of Kakashi's fingers.

"Oww! Karu!" Kakashi said dropping Karu. He was surprised when instead of running off Karu jumped onto his shoulders and lay across, tail wrapped around his neck. Karu now appeared to be dozing quietly. Kakashi reached his house with no problems and Karu slept the whole way. Kakashi gently placed the still sleeping Karu on the couch amongst the cushions and located a blanket to cover his student. Kakashi sat on the edge of the couch staring at the box in his hands.

"_I wonder what's in this thing." _Kakashi tiredly sighed and went into his own room to get some sleep.

"Thump!" Kakashi sprang out of bed thinking an intruder, or even worse someone back to finish off Karu, had broken in. Moving silently down the hall he was shocked to see Karu sitting on the table, his paw bleeding and to Kakashi it looked as though he was crying. (I dunno if foxes can cry but hey, go with it) In front of Karu sat the box. Kakashi watched in awe and with slight disgust as Karu allowed his blood to flow onto the box, spreading into the intricate patterns and designs sculpted on it.

"_A blood seal, I never knew he could do such work."_ This thought promptly got Kakashi thinking once again what a lousy teacher he was. _"I guess that would be the only way t o keep his precious things safe." _By now the box was open and Karu was attempting to pull something out. Kakashi was immensely curious as to what was in the box and was struggling between respecting his student's privacy and wanting to know what was in the box that could bring Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja to tears.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? I made this chpater longer as some people suggest. Thankyou for the helpful tips please send me more. I love them. Sorry about taking ages to post. Was home sick with some viral thingy or the flu. Something like that.**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakashi was immensely curious as to what was in the box and was struggling between respecting his student's privacy and wanting to know what was in the box that could bring Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja to tears.**

* * *

Eventually Kakashi's own curiosity and Karu's struggle to remove an object from the box drove him into the room. Karu looked straight at him and his normally bright blue eyes were grey, devoid of life. Any pretence Kakashi had, left. He sat on the couch and pulled Karu and the box into the couch next to him, He took the first item out of the box. Kakashi was shocked that a photograph would warrant a place in a blood seal box. The photo was of the team, each member wore a smile, well apart from Sasuke, who was smirking. While Karu gazed at the photo Kakashi checked out the other contents of the box. There wasn't much. Apart from the photo the box contained a tiny amount of cash, ramen packets and a small leather bound book.

* * *

"_If this is all the money he has no wonder_ _he lives where he does. Even with the low wages we get from missions at the moment and rent he should have more money than this."_ Thought Kakashi, ignoring the ramen packets and reaching for the journal wondering what it would contain.

* * *

"_I can't believe he heard me knock the knife of the table."_ Karu thought while wondering, _"Why didn't he just go back to bed when he saw it was me? Why did he help me get the photo...? What's he looking at? Aghh, my journal!"_ Karu's musings were cut short when he saw Kakashi picking up is journal out of his box. Lunging onto Kakashi's lap Karu grabbed the book in his mouth, tearing it from Kakashi's grasp.

"_Oops, guess I'm not allowed to look at that."_ Though Kakashi now more determined than ever to look at it. But before he could even plot to get it Karu had placed both the book and the photograph back in the box and resealed it.

"You've definitely gotten quicker Karu." Karu ignored him and pulled the blanket to one side of the couch. Burrowing under it Karu went back to sleep. Kakashi decided to let the matter drop and went back to his own bed. He still had to train Sakura and Sasuke tomorrow. Before he drifted off Kakashi wondered what Karu would do. How do you train a fox?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

"_Oh great, she's here early." _Thought Sasuke with an inward sig. He was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it, when she made no further attempt to start as conversation. He actually found it quite disconcerting. The silence reminded him that he wouldn't be hearing from Karu today. Speaking of Karu...

"Do you think Karu will turn up today?" he asked causing Sakura to jump.

"_He actually started a conversation, wow." _Out loud Sakura said "I don't know, he might but what's he going to do, I mean can he even use chakra? Does he have chakra?" Sakura had used up all her air and stopped her barrage of questions. Sasuke was truly amazed at the amount of questions she could raise.

* * *

Karu was far too comfortable to even contemplate crawling out of his burrow of blankets but it seemed his sensei had other plans. Kakashi tipped the couch over slightly causing Karu and the blankets to fall onto the floor. Karu chose to just leave at that and headed to the training ground.

"_Guess it would be pointless to try to get some ramen, they're not going to sell it to a fox."_

"**Would you stop complaining about being a fox! Being a fox means you get a heightened sense of smell and speed and I'll think find a few more surprises as well."** Kyuubi said coyly.

"_What do you mean by that?" _Karu asked but Kyuubi remained stubbornly silent. "Stupid fox!" he grumbled. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura on the bridge he crept up on them. Meaning to surprise them he jumped when he was close, landing on Sakura's head. Thinking they knew he was there he was not expecting Sakura to scream and jump ten feet in the air. Karu landed squarely on all four legs and grinned as best he could as Sakura and Sasuke spun round to face him. Karu's grin broadened when he realized that hadn't known he was there.

* * *

"Dobe that was stupid." Sasuke said scowling at him.

Karu we could have hurt you." Sakura looked worried.

Karu was getting rather angry now, _"How dare they think I'm defenceless!"_ Karu was snarling now.

"Karu? What's wrong?" Sakura realized as soon as she asked how stupid she was. _"You idiot Sakura, Karu can't answer you because he is a fox and you just have to remind him of it."_ Before she could apologise though Kakashi made his appearance.

"Yo." Came Kakashi's customary greeting which was not greeted by its customary response. "Ok, what a cheery bunch you guys are this morning." Kakashi again got no response._ "This is weird."_ He thought, "Alrighty then, let's start with target practice for you two." He gestures to Sasuke and Sakura. "Karu, the Hokage said that I must devise a way to train you but I have not had any ideas so far. So I want you to watch and join in where you think you can." Karu's ears slumped at this and his tail curled dejectedly. He moved over to the tree line and curled at the base of a tree watching as Sasuke and Sakura threw kunai and shurikein at the practice dummies.

* * *

"_Hey Kyuubi how come I can see the kunai and shurikein so clearly?" _Karu was clearly confused at what he was seeing.

"**Your eyesight has also been improved kit."** Kyuubi appeared to be in deep thought. Karu was about to ask what was wrong when Kyuubi began talking again, **"Hey I've got an idea for your training."** Kyuubi sounded as though she had just thought of a great joke. Karu eagerly asked Kyuubi to explain.

"**Ok the next time one of them throws their weapon, grab it with your teeth." **In their mind Kyuubi showed him how to do it without hurting himself. By now Karu was grinning madly and his eyes flicked back and forth following the movements of his friends.

* * *

Kakashi watched his team train, disappointed in himself for not thinking of a way to train Karu. _"Maybe I should talk to Kiba."_

A loud 'hey' caused him to look at his team again. Hey eyed the practice dummies. Both Sasuke and Sakura were out of weapons but Sasuke's dummy was short one weapon.

"Did you miss?" Kakashi asked, disappointed that Sasuke would miss a stationary target. Sasuke frowned.

"It was a perfect shot." Kakashi frowned as well. Then turning he hurled a kunai at the dummy. Halfway there the kunai vanished with a flash of blonde. _"What's going on...? Oh."_ Kakashi glanced at the tree Karu had been sitting under. He was no longer there.

"Karu, bring them here." Kakashi called.

"Sensei what are you talking about" Sakura asked confused. Before Kakashi could reply Karu walked out of the trees. He had Sasuke's and Kakashi's kunai in his mouth.

"How did he get them?" Sasuke asked. He refused to believe that Karu was fast enough to grab them mid air. Karu wandered up to Sasuke and dropped his kunai at his feet before doing the same with Kakashi's kunai. Sakura collected the other weapon's they had used and returned Sasuke's to him.

* * *

Karu moved off to the side waiting for them to continue throwing. Sakura looked at him before throwing her own kunai at the target. The team watched as Karu jumped, caught the kunai and landed in seconds. All three sweatdropped as he walked up to Sakura, got onto her shoulder and dropped the kunai into her hand. He grinned and moved back into his original position, obviously waiting for them to continue with their practice.

"How are we supposed to train if he's grabbing our kunai?" sakura asked. Kakashi thought for a second. "Take turns to try and get your kunai past him." He finally suggested. After trying this a few times both Sasuke and Sakura were throwing at the same time. Karu would manage to catch both. After ten minutes Kakashi joined in. Karu was still able to catch the kunai. Getting slightly annoyed all three threw multiple kunai. Amazingly Karu caught most of them. The last few thudded harmlessly into the practice targets. Kakashi then declared that training was over for the day.

* * *

**Yay finally i post the next chapter for you. Sorry for the long wait. For those who don't read my other story its because i've had to catch up on all the work i missed at school. Also again for thsoe who don't read my other story please check my profile as i'm posting a story idea there and i want to know if you just think i should post it as a fanfic story. **

**Please review the chapter. Pretty Please. i even made it longer fou. Any review elcome. any and all :) Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Getting slightly annoyed all three threw multiple kunai. Amazingly Karu caught most of them. The last few thudded harmlessly into the practice targets. Kakashi then declared that training was over for the day.

* * *

"That's enough for today. Good job everyone." Karu went each person returning their kunai to them.

"_Man I'm hungry."_ Karu's stomach was growling but Karu was unable to think of what he could eat. Seeing that Kakashi had dismissed them Karu started to walk off in the direction of his home.

"Oh no you don't." Kakashi said stepping in front of Karu. "I told you you're not going back to that place."

Karu snarled, _"Hey it may not look like much but it is my home."_ Karu thought agitated.

Kakashi was taken aback by Karu's attitude change. _"What did I do?"_ he wondered. _"He doesn't actually like living there does he?"_ for now Kakashi decided not to press the matter and instead broached another subject in which he was disturbed about.

"Have you eaten today?" he asked. The snarl disappeared and Karu's stance relaxed into a drooped position.

"I'll take that as a no, come on."

"_What's he up to?"_ Karu thought looking at his sensei with suspicious eyes.

"Come on Karu I'll by you some ramen." Kakashi said walking towards town with Karu following cautiously.

* * *

The further they got into town the more people stared. Kakashi was a well respected ninja and people were curious as to why he had a fox following him.

"Stupid fox die!" Kakashi spun round to see a big man trying to hack Karu to pieces with a meat cleaver. Karu was desperately trying to avoid it and the many feet of people enjoying his distress. When a foot sent him reeling the man with the cleaver, seeing his chance, pounced.

"_Dam, killed by a cleaver."_ Karu closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable blow.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kakashi said blocking the cleaver with his kunai. Glancing behind him Kakashi saw Karu staring at him wide-eyed. Turning back he glared at the man before him.

"How dare you attack an innocent creature! If I ever catch you, or anyone else, behaving this way to an animal or person again I will personally make sure you pay dearly." Kakashi felt weight applied to his shoulders as Karu settled himself there. Kakashi could feel Karu shaking badly, so much so that he had trouble remaining on Kakashi's shoulders. Trying to calm the blonde fox he reached up and stroked Karu.

"Traitor!" Kakashi jumped backwards before the cleaver could connect, nearly dislodging Karu in the process. Around him chaos broke out as the villagers scrambled to get out of the way of the mad man's way. Two more people had taken weapons and Kakashi was trying both Karu and himself from getting trampled or slashed. It proved difficult with a rioting crowd pressing around them

* * *

"What on earth is that noise?" Sakura asked from where she and Sasuke were seated in the ramen bar with Kiba, Akamaru, (Is that how you spell it? Can someone left me know?), Rock Lee, Shikimaru and Choji, (Can someone help me out with those two names as well?).

"Don't have a..." Sasuke started unconcerned.

"A riots going on! Some mad man attacked Kakashi with a cleaver!" Ino yelled at them before continuing her frenzied dash down the street. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glanced before bolting after her with everyone following them. Kakashi was now staring down fifty villagers all with weapons, watching their stances he came to a startling conclusion. "You are not members of this village."

"You got that right!"

"Who are you? Why did you attack Karu?" Kakashi gestured towards Karu who had somehow remained perched on his shoulders.

"Let's just say burly has a phobia of foxes." The same man answered.

"Yer I do and I also have a phobia of not killing so I'm afraid you're going to have to die, along with your pet."

Kakashi raised his kunai and pulled his headband up revealing his sharingan (Correct spelling please?). Karu jumped from his shoulders to land beside Kakashi, legs braced and teeth bared. He no longer shook with fear but with pure rage.

"Karu get out of here! Fifty verse two is not good odds." Kakashi ordered, he did not want Karu getting hurt.

* * *

"_Like I'm going anywhere."_ Karu thought shaking his head at Kakashi before turning back to growl at their attackers.

"Aww, is the master afraid for his pet?" Kakashi stiffened at this comment. Karu smelt seven people and one dog approaching and soon recognised each one. _"Wow I can tell who people are by their scents." _Karu said to Kyuubi.

"**I told you your senses were improved. When are you going to except that?"**

"_Yeah yeah, I get it. I need to concentrate so bye for now._

Kakashi sensed the chakra signatures just before Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikimaru and Choji dropped in beside them. Sasuke took up a position beside Karu while Sakura placed herself on Kakashi's left."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Need a hand? Sakura asked politely, kunai in hand, sending glares at the group who had to attack their sensei.

"These people are dangerous, watch yourselves and cover each other." Kakashi knew it would be pointless asking them to leave.

* * *

Kiba glanced curiously at Karu, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Kakashi ignored this while he waited for them to attack. Each of the genin did the same. Soon enough the battle started and even with them being severely outnumbered they didn't back down. Karu twisted and turned his tiny body, easily dodging the weapons and feet swinging at him occasionally darting in to claw or bite at an attacker while watching his friends and sensei fight. Kakashi was fighting five of the ninja, combining his attacks and co-ordinating his sharingan , Sasuke was doing the same only with four opponents. Sakura was cracking heads, her kunai long since discarded. Kiba and Akamaru were fighting near Karu with Ino near them. Ino fell to the ground as she invaded the mind of her enemy. Shikimaru and Choji stood protectively over her. Shikimaru stopping people cold with his shadow jutsu (can someone tell me what it's called?) while Choji knocked them out. Karu made his way over to Sasuke, catching two shurikein that flew at him.

"You ok Karu?" Sasuke asked between stabbing one opponent and kicking another. Karu nodded before dodging as a cleaver smashed down where he had been standing.

"I've got you now you stupid fox!" roared burly. Karu was pushed further away from his friends while attempted to avoid the cleaver. Karu could only see a few of his friends now and his eyes widened as he watched a kunai being sent toward Kiba. Letting out a feral growl he lunged forward at burly. Burly was startled and dived out of the way but not before nicking Karu with his cleaver.

* * *

Kiba turned in response to a feral yell thinking it was Akamaru. Seeing it was a fox hurtling towards him. It was then that he noticed the kunai speeding towards him, leaving him no time to move. Akamaru yelped when he realised the predicament his master was in. Just before the kunai impacted a blonde blur whizzed past and the kunai was gone. The fight did not last long after that. Several ANBU entered the scene along with Iruku, Jariya (Is this the right spelling?) and the Hokage herself. The men left over attempted to flee then but were soon caught and subdued. Kakashi, Iruka and Jariya helped that ANBU secure the attacking ninja's before the group in Tsunade's office.

"They were part of an infiltration group. Our interrogators will find out for who soon enough." Tsunade said. The people in the room shifted uncomfortably under her gaze which settled on the fox that was curled in Sakura's lap while she cleaned his small wound.

It was Kiba who broke the silence, "why did they attack Kakashi-san?" All eyes then turned to Kakashi, who had his 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' book open in front of him.

"Kakashi?" probed Iruka who was watching Ino try to coax the fox toward her. Kakashi looked at Tsunade who gave a half nod, _"Tell them what they need to know."_ She seemed to convey.

* * *

**Yay to those who told me i could delete documents without ruining my stories. Again i ask that you check out my profile and give me your opinion of the new story i could write. Only a few have done so. Thank you to those people.**

**Anyways... Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Kakashi?" probed Iruku who was watching Ino try to coax the fox toward her. Kakashi looked at Tsunade who gave a half nod, **_**"Tell them what they need to know."**_** She seemed to convey.**

* * *

"Apparently the large man known as Burly that had the cleaver didn't like foxes. He attacked Karu here and I interfered." Kakashi stopped there.

"And?"

Sighing Kakashi continued, "The man then attacked me, the crowd panicked, which alerted you guys, and his friends turned up."

"What's with the fox?" Ino asked giving up on Karu. Team 7 and Tsunade exchanged glances before Kakashi answered, "The fox is Naruto's. Naruto has gone away to train and we said we would look after Karu." Iruku and Jariya looked very suspicious but a look from Tsunade told them to stay quiet.

"I didn't know Naruto had a pet." said Shikimaru. Kiba tried to encourage Karu to come to him but Karu simply transferred himself from Sakura's lap to Sasuke's shoulders before jumping onto Jariya's head, sinking into the mass of hair.

"What the devil?" Jariya pulled Karu off his head and stared into his eyes. Realization hit him just as Karu bit him on the nose. Everyone in the room gasped apart from team 7 and Tsunade, who chuckled. Karu squirmed out of Jariya's tight grip and draped himself across Iruku's shoulders. Iruku looked surprised.

"Is he trained?" asked Kiba. He went on to explain when he got questioning looks, "When we were fighting there was a kunai coming straight at me. Then there was a flash of blonde and the kunai was gone."

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura smiled while Sasuke smirked. Even Tsunade was confused at this.

"Yes Karu is trained. His agility and good eyesight allow him to see fast moving objects, enabling him to catch kunai and shurikein mid air." Kakashi sounded almost proud.

"Naruto must have trained him well and for a long time. I'm surprised we haven't seen Karu before this." Kiba said, he was suspicious as he had never smelt Karu before yet it was familiar somehow. Tsunade cut off all other speculation by complaining loudly when Shizune brought in a pile of paperwork that needed to be completed. Shizune then ushered everyone but team 7, Iruka and Jariaya, out of the office.

"Right. Where is Naruto?" Iruka asked, concerned.

"Not training. That's for sure. He would have told me. " Jariaya put in. He was eyeing Karu suspiciously.

"You're both correct. Naruto has not left to train. He was..." she searched for the right words. Karu transferred himself onto Sasuke's shoulders peering intently at Iruka and Jariaya.

"He's what?" Iruka asked hesitantly. Tsunade paused, unsure of how to say it.

"On our last mission Naruto and I split off from Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. During that time we were attacked by an unknown man who used some transformation jutsu on Naruto and turned him into a fox. This fox."

* * *

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Real subtle Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged, watching to see the reactions of Iruka and Jariaya. Iruka looked close to passing out but whispered the words, "Is it possible?" He looked at Karu,

"Naruto?" He sat heavily on the couch.

"It's difficult but not impossible." Jariaya said. He held out his hand to Karu, who easily jumped onto it.

"You got yourself in a fine mess this time brat."

"Can it be undone?" Iruka asked, his heart going out to Naruto, _"He's already been through so much."_

"Jariaya?" Kakashi looked at the Sannin, eyebrow raised. Jariaya shook his head.

"I'm not sure. There is no visible seal and because of that I would assume that whoever performed the jutsu would need to be the one to remove it." Karu's head drooped sadly.

"_I'm stuck this way."_

"_**Is that so bad?" **_**Kyuubi asked.**

"_I can never become Hokage if I'm a fox." _Karu though sadly.

"_**I'm sorry Kit but that man is still out there. You may cross paths again."**_

* * *

"Don't worry Karu we can find that man and make him change you back." Sakura said confidently.

"Yes but it could take years." Sasuke said broodingly.

"Oh good stay positive Sasuke." Kakashi put in sarcastically.

"_Well since I am a fox and I'm stuck like this I guess I just need to accept it and move on." _Karu lifted his fox head and grinned.

"_**That's my Kit. Just think of all the new ways to annoy people you can discover." **_**Kyuubi said cheekily. **Karu brightened at this and lu7nged from Jariaya's hand onto his head, sinking into his hair once more. Jariaya scowled and reached for him. Karu grinned from where he was hidden and let out a whimper when Jariaya's hand grasped him.

"Jariaya your hurting him!" Sakura said glaring at the Sannin. Jariaya dropped Karu, knowing full well that he hadn't hurt the fox but also knowing that Sakura could get almost Tsunade like when she was mad. Karu bolted to Sasuke and jumping onto his out stretched arms, running up it to sit on his shoulder.

"Well he seems to have adjusted somewhat." Iruka said grinning despite himself. "Who is he staying with?" Sasuke hastily lifted Karu off his shoulder and placed him on the floor. The others in the room looked perplexed so Sasuke explained to the two what had happened at the hospital.

"He's staying with me." Kakashi interrupted, picking Karu up and allowing his to lie in his crossed arms.

* * *

"By what happened at the hospitals, and other things, I find that hard to believe.' Iruka said frowning at Kakashi. Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that Iruka was referring to the way he used to ignore Naruto in favour of Sasuke. _"Used to being the key word. Not anymore. Not for a long time." _Kakashi thought sadly, thinking back to an earlier mission where Naruto and Sakura were hurt because he hadn't taught Naruto a move that could have prevented their injuries. He remembered how, for the first time in his life he had seen those blue eyes sparkle with tears and hold an accusing glare as he held the unconscious Sakura in his own bloodied arms. Since then Kakashi had trained all his students equally and professionally. _"I hadn't even realised how attached I am to these brats."_ Realising he hadn't spoken yet he decided to explain what he had found at Naruto's apartment.

"He's living with me because when I followed him home after he left the hospital I found him in his bedroom struggling to get a box out from under his broken closet, the house trashed and what was left of the bed smouldering." Iruka, Tsunade and Jariaya sighed, their eyes laced with sadness, anger and regret.

"So they did it again." Jariaya said slowly, his voice cold. Team 7 exchanged glances, _"Again?"_

"Who did it again?" Sasuke asked, his killing intent showing again.

"The villagers." Iruka said, ignoring the fact the Karu was snarling at him and the two Sannin.

"What's the matter Karu?" Sakura asked, once again forgetting he was unable to answer. Tsunade saved him the trouble by answering herself.

"We weren't supposed to say anything, but since you found out yourselves that doesn't really matter." She glared pointedly at Karu who had stopped snarling and had a funny look on his face. Ignoring this she stressed how important it was to continue call Naruto Karu. All of them agreed.

* * *

"_I just want this meeting over so I can find something to eat." _Karu sniffed trying to locate a nearby food source.

"_**Are you going to go hunt a small animal Kit? It would be funny to see."**_

"_No I'm pretty sure Tsunade has a stash of Sake round here and I'm hoping she has a food stash as well."_

_**You're going to steal from the Hokage. I didn't know you had it in you." **_**Kyuubi chuckled**

"_Only if I can find ah hah there it is." _Since everyone was still talking about what had happened at Karu's apartment, Karu easily slipped out of Kakashi's arms and made his way to the bookshelf and gently started pulling nooks off the bottom shelf where the smell was strongest, the couch obscuring the others view of him. He soon moved the heavy books and was sniffing around the back of the shelf.

"_Man they are so close. How do you get this open?" _

"So what are we going to do about the villagers?" Sakura asked her fists clenched.

"There is nothing we can do. The Elders don't care and now that Karu is not human and can't really testify at a trial there's not much we can do."

"What?!" chorused Sasuke and Kakashi.

"We could bash a few heads together." Sakura said grinning maliciously. Tsunade seemed to like the idea but shook her head before asking.

"Where is Karu?" Glancing around Iruka shifted slightly on the couch, peering over the edge when he heard a sound.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think. My apologies on the delay. Read my otherstory for the reason. Please review and i would pretty please like just a few**

**more pms about my new story before i decide on what to do. pretty please. I'm not asking much :'(**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Where is Karu?" Glancing around Iruka shifted slightly on the couch, peering over the edge when he heard a sound.**

* * *

Everyone turned when he gasped, watching as his face changed expressions before he burst out laughing. Tsunade stepped forward so she could see what he was laughing about.

"KARU!" everyone jumped at her enraged voice, "I'm going to kill you!" she lunged at the base of the bookshelf. Surprisingly she wasn't fast enough. They all watched as Karu darted between her legs and bolted towards Kakashi, a small bag of Tsunade's favourite sweets in his mouth. Karu madly avoided the crazed Hokage and lunged into his sensei's arms. Kakashi barely dodged Tsunade's stab at Karu.

"Don't drag me into this." Kakashi laughed as Karu easily evaded all her attempts to catch him before speaking gravely. "I'm afraid it's my fault Hokage-sama. I haven't fed him yet. That's where we were going before we were attacked." Kakashi grimaced as five scowling faces turned towards him. Iruka scooped Karu up and gently removed the sweets from his mouth. Before anyone could protest he had left, taking Karu with him and muttering insults at Kakashi as he went.

Kakashi blinked and followed after them. Sasuke and Sakura stared before bowing to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama since our sensei has uh... left we will also take our leave." Sasuke said

"Jariaya-san. If you hear anything please lets us know." Sakura bowed again and left.

"She scares me." He commented. Tsunade sighed, her chocolates in hand.

"Can you look around for any information?"

"Of course. He's my brat too." Jariaya left leaving the Hokage alone with her thoughts.

"_You'll get through this Naruto." _She sighed.

* * *

"_How dare he walk off with my student?" _Kakashi thought as he followed Iruka's chakra signature. _"What right does he have?" _Even as he said this Kakashi knew that Iruka had a lot more right than he did. Iruka considered the boy a son and was quite protective of him. _"Still I am his teacher and hopefully his friend."_ Kakashi was surprised when the chakra trail led him to a small house and not a shop. Ignoring the front door Kakashi went in through the window and found himself in a lounge room. Pictures of Iruka with various people were stationed about the room. There were several of Iruka with Naruto and Naruto was smiling in everyone. Not a fake smile but a real one. Kakashi gazed at the last photo. It was of their team. He guessed Karu had given it to his old sensei. Moving stealthily towards another room. Kakashi paused to sniff the air. He smiled and walked into the room. Karu was stalking around the stove, trying to get an early bite while Iruka fended him off with a spoon.

* * *

"Wait until it cooks Karu. What do you want Kakashi?" Iruka turned his attention to Kakashi and Karu took his chance to steal some ramen.

Kakashi scowled at Iruka, "Well you did just waltz out with my student." Karu paused at his thieving.

"_I think I should perhaps leave the room."_ He muttered to Kyuubi, who agreed completely. Karu padded quietly out, leaving the two adults to bicker.

"Is that all he is to you? A student? Since when do you go to such lengths for mere students?" Iruka saw the hurt flash momentarily in Kakashi's eyes before anger replaced it.

"I know I wasn't a great teacher. I favoured student above the others and I regret it! I no longer consider them just students!" Iruka looked surprised, "I care about what happens to them!" Iruka's face was flushed with anger.

"Now you care! You should have cared right from the beginning!"

"How dare you!" Karu bolted in from the other room when he heard a loud crash. He stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Kakashi had Iruka pinned against the counter with a kunai to his throat while Iruka with his free hand also had a kunai raised to Kakashi's throat. Snarling Karu jumped forward and snatched the kunai off the men. Both watched as Karu dropped their kunai and looked at them, ears drooping and head hanging. Karu eyed them and whimpered.

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other sheepishly.

"We're sorry Karu." Kakashi said, offering his arm to the fox. Iruka turned back to the ramen and dished out three bowls which he then placed on the table. Karu seemingly forgave them and dug into his food with gusto. Iruka and Kakashi exchanged small smiles.

"Some things never change." Iruka said, eating his own ramen. Kakashi followed suit. All of them pretending it never happened although Karu's thoughts were in turmoil.

"_Kyuubi what just happened?"_

"_**I think perhaps Iruka challenging Kakashi's interest in your wellbeing was a little hard for Kakashi to bear."**_

"_But why? Kakashi had always been more interested in Sasuke. That's just the way it is. Although I guess since that mission incident things have changed slightly."_ Kyuubi laughed at Karu's innocence and left Karu alone with his ramen. Sometime later that night and many, many bowls of ramen later, Kakashi stood and motioned to Karu, who jumped onto his shoulder after purring his appreciation at Iruka, who smiled. Kakashi looked at Iruka and bowed.

"I apologise for my earlier actions. Your words hit to close to home."

"Kakashi... I ..." Iruka started but Kakashi and Karu were already gone. Karu

* * *

Karu had barely blinked and they were now back at Kakashi's place. He jumped off Kakashi's shoulder and bolted to his bundle of blankets. Kakashi laughed as Karu burrowed deep into them and eyed the box on the table. Sighing he picked it and the bundled up fox and carried them into his room. Karu poked his head out and looked at Kakashi.

"If you want to look in your box again, let me know and I'll give you a hand." Kakashi sighed at the suspicious look on Karu's face before he nodded and disappeared back into the blankets.

"_Guess it won't be tonight that I get a look at that journal."_ Kakashi thought.

Karu didn't open the box again, much to Kakashi's disappointment, for over a week.

"_There has to be a way to get this open."_ Kakashi thought as he prodded at the box while Karu slept. He was still prodding at it when a loud knock sounded at his front door. Kakashi wasn't surprised when Karu reached the door before he did and was scratching at it. Kakashi smiled and opened the door, allowing Karu to leap at the startled Iruka.

"Yo." Kakashi said watching as Iruka tried to untangle himself from Karu. Finally succeeding in doing so Iruka said, "You guys have a mission. Jariaya's people have spotted a man matching the description your team gave. Hokage-sama wishes to see you and your team." With those words the tension in the air rose to a breaking point. Kakashi nodded at Iruka and then told Karu to find Sasuke and Sakura. A foxes nose was quite useful sometimes. He had located them in less than ten minutes.

"Karu, Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?" deciding to let the Hokage explain Kakashi instructed his team to head to her office.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the expectant faces before her and sighed. Jariaya put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed encouragingly.

"Jariaya's people spotted your guy way out past Suna going north. You are to meet up with Gaara, Kankorou, (is that right?), and Temari who will pass on any further information we may receive to you."

"How reliable are your people?" Sasuke said eyeing the toad sage.

"they have never let me down before. I trust the information they've provided us."

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked, stroking the tense Karu/

"your leaving as soon as your ready but." Tsunade looked hesitant to continue.

"But what Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Even though Karu has proven himself in a fight you are still short one person. Therefore I am sending another team with you as far as Suna." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Which team?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. Tsunade looked at Jariaya before answering.

"The only team available consists of Shikimaru, Kiba and Hinata. Their sensei is in Suna and they will part ways there." Tsunade held her breath as she waited for the complaints.

* * *

She was surprised when Sasuke brought up the point she had not considered much.

"Won't Kiba, after spending so much time with us, be able to tell that Karu isn't a real fox? Shikimaru is no push over despite his laziness." Kakashi was inclined to agree with his normally brooding student.

"I can't allow you to go all that way alone, one person short. That team is the only team available to accompany you unless you would prefer for Team Gai to accompany you the whole way?" they all paled at this suggestion and shook their heads.

"What should we tell them?" Sakura asked.

"They know their mission is to accompany you to Suna and nothing else. Should they guess the nature this mission tell them as much as you think is wise. Also Kakashi you are in charge of both teams for this mission. They will follow your orders." Kakashi nodded and at Tsunade's dismissal left with his team. They split up to gather their things and arranged to meet at the gate in two hours. Kakashi sent Pakkun to find the other team and let them when they were leaving. He then went to collect and pack his own gear and as an afterthought pack Karu's ninja stuff in sealing scrolls just in case. After doing so he cooked himself and Karu something to eat so as to pass the time until they left.

* * *

**Well uhh hi to any reviewers that i may have left as that really... long break. I've been looking for a job since i quit school. Anyways hope the reviewers that are left will kindly review and let me know. There was a bit of an effort into this chpater and it is slightly longer because you guys are awesome and i made you wait.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW and i still havent got many pms and the new story i'm thinking of posting. LET ME KNOW PLEASE. REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**He then went to collect and pack his own gear and as an afterthought pack Karu's ninja stuff in sealing scrolls just in case. After doing so he cooked himself and Karu something to eat so as to pass the time until they left.**

* * *

Kakashi had soon learnt that ramen was the only thing Karu had ever eaten apart from the occasional treat from Iruka or Jariaya and had been slightly spoiling the fox with different meals a lot. He also started to be almost on time for a change. Karu, for some reason, would claw at him till he moved and Karu's noise made it almost impossible to hide, not that Kakashi didn't try. Kakashi had spent the past week teaching his team to cover their tracks, and have Karu uncover them. Kakashi had joined in on this exercise and was mildly surprised at the quickness in which his team learnt the skills. They weren't perfect but they were good. Karu watched as his sensei stared off into space before edging forward and pawing his hand. Kakashi jolted out of his reprieve and fed Karu the rice he had made which was soon gone. After pondering about whether or not he would get away with being slightly late, Kakashi sighed and collected his backpack, fending off Karu, who was bitting his ankles.

"I'm going already." He growled. Content, Karu jumped onto the pack and curled himself up under the flap at the top. Shaking his head Kakashi teleported them to the gates. Both teams stood there ready.

* * *

"Where is..." started Sakura. Kakashi jerked his head towards his back which wiggled slightly. Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"What kind of Ninja pet stays snuggled in a backpack?" Kiba snickered.

"It would explain why he remained unseen for so long." Shino said. _(In my last chapter I made the mistake of calling Shino Shikimaru and I haven't had I chance to rectify the problem. From now on though it will definitely be Shino that is with them. Though as I've done with Sasuke, he won't be mute.)_

"It still doesn't explain why I haven't smelt him before." Kiba said stubbornly. Team 7 exchanged glanced.

"Kiba is something going between you and Naruto? You seem to feel betrayed or something." Sakura said coyly sliding up to him. Kiba slowly turned red. Sasuke was glaring at Kiba and everyone had gone rigid, focusing on the dog boy.

"HOW DAR YOU SUGGEST SUCH A DISGUSTING THING SAKURA HARUNA!" he lunged forward. Bot Sasuke and Kakashi stepped between them.

"Enough guys. Let's get going." Kakashi said calmly looking pointedly at Sakura who turned away and walked out the gate.

(I don't know how long it takes to get to Suna but in this story it will take three or more days. PM if you have a suggestion as to what could happen as they travel.)

They travelled for the rest of that day. Several times Karu would run beside them or perch himself on the shoulders of either Sasuke or Sakura. Karu avoided Kiba as much as he could.

* * *

Both teams practiced as they travelled, tossing Kunai at each other. Kiba had more than once thrown the Kunai rather hard at Sakura only to have Karu catch it easily and snarl at him before giving the kunai to Sakura who would grin sadistically before chucking it back.

"Karu is really fast." Commented Hinata from where she was running beside Sasuke, who did not look pleased. Karu turned towards Hinata and jumped onto her. Hinata yelped and tensed as Karu settled himself around her neck. The teams, still moving forward, watched as Hinata slowly reached up to pat Karu.

"H..h..he's so soft." She exclaimed, stoking his fur, Karu purring under her touch. Sakura giggled .

"What is it Sak..kura-san?" Hinata asked

"You're not stuttering as much." Hinata blushed madly.

"W...Well that's b..be..because umm..." Sakura laughed loudly.

"Hinata everyone knows." Hinata looked very close to passing out.

"I think it's time to set up camp." Called Kakashi, who had be watching the exchange between the two girls from the back of the group.

* * *

"_Kyuubi what dud Sakura-chan mean when she said 'everyone knows'?"_ Karu had been left very confused by their conversation.

Kyuubi laughed. _**"This is something you must find out for yourself I'm afraid." **_

"_Why are you laughing Kyuubi?" _Karu was now more confused than ever. Kyuubi refused to answer and Karu was left puzzled.

"_I'll find out what's going, No one keeps secrets for Naruto Uzumaki, uhh Karu!" _

"Karu want some ramen?" Sakura called. All of Karu's thoughts vanished as he bounded forward. Eagerly pouncing on the bowl Sakura had set down for him. Kiba frowned.

"It's unhealthy for any animal to eat that stuff." Kiba attempted to remove the bowl offering Karu a slice of raw meat instead. A kunai intercepted his moving hand, which jerked backwards.

"What the hell was that for Uchiha!?" Kiba spat.

"It is unwise to interrupt Karu when he is eating."

"Mind your own business Uchiha! I know animals. You don't." Sasuke smirked along with the rest of team 7.

"Go ahead then." He said gesturing with a hand. Kiba once again offered Karu the meat.

"_What the hell? Like I'm gunna eat that." _Karu turned back to his ramen

"No. An animal like a fox has to eat meat." Kiba sternly chastised Karu.

* * *

Karu dug his nose through his ramen and held out a piece of meat innocently, looking at Kiba cutely. Team 7, including Kakashi, burst out laughing while everyone else sweatdropped. Angered slightly Kiba swiftly removed the bowl of ramen and once again offered the meat.

"_Kyuubi he just took away my ramen didn't he." _Karu could feel his anger build.

"_**Uhh Kits breathing is required. Kit? Kit? Don't do anything you'll regret." **_Unlike team7, Shino and Hinata, Kiba seemed oblivious to the danger he was in. Akamaru barked and moved to stand with his master. Growling at Karu.

"Umm Kiba I would suggest you return his meal before things get ugly." Kakashi's warning came too late as Karu ran full pelt at Kiba, teeth bared, tale flattened. Kiba's eyes widened at the speed Karu displayed at such a short distance/ before anyone could blink Karu had sunk his teeth into Kiba's arm. Akamaru immediately lunged for him and savagely shunted him aside. The ramen had gone flying and Karu barely managed to catch it, cocooning it within his tail. Akamaru stood before his master defensively. Fangs bared.

* * *

Shino and Hinata could not stop themself from shuddering. There was a dangerous air about the fox before them. Kiba briefly stopped to glance at his wound. When he saw the tiny pin drop of blood Kiba got mad. Standing upright he withdrew a kunai. Karu gazed at him, determined not to back down.

"_Geez it's not like I bit him that hard. Did I?"_ _Karu warily watched the pair before him._

"**No you didn't bite him very hard. You only drew a minute amount of blood. Kiba is merely embarrassed."**

"Kiba" Warned Shino, Hinata tensed beside him. Kyuubi could say no more and Kiba charged forward. Akamaru staying back so as to defend his masters back as best he could. It was to no avail.

* * *

A dark shape shot in front of Kiba and before neither he nor Akamaru could react he was sent backwards for a few steps when his Kunai connected with that of a glaring Uchiha's. Sakura stood close behind him with Kakashi to the left of them. He looked ready for a fight.

"I warned you. I told you to leave Karu's food alone." Sasuke said smugly.

"HE attacked me!" Kiba said indignantly, baring his teeth. Akamaru stood growling beside him. To their credit Hinata and Shino stood ready to backup their team mate although both were uncertain about the situation.

"You took food from an animal whose habits and behaviour is unknown to you. Not really a wise decision." Kakashi offered blandly from behind the book he was reading.

"You were warned and you suffered the consequences." Sasuke said. He still remained protectively in front of Karu.

* * *

"_Wow. Temes standing up for me."_ Karu watched the scene with interest, still shielding the ramen with his tail. Sakura looked down at Karu and gently reached down and picked up the ramen. Kiba's team started. But Karu merely followed her to where she placed the ramen near the tent the four would share and dug in with a vengeance. Sakura bopped him lightly on the head.

"Slow down." She said softly. Looking up she stared at Kiba, "Come here and let me look at your arm." Kiba glared at her and went to turn away. Karu looked up.

"_I didn't mean to hurt him. I just felt the need to defend my food." _Karu let out a small whimper and stopped eating. His ears were drooped forward and his tail tucked. Hinata let out a small 'aww'. Turning she said.

"Look... He feels bad..." Kiba looked at the small fox and frowned. Before he could make a move towards Karu Sasuke had scooped him up and walked to the edge of the camp.

"We'll take first watch." They disappeared. Kiba felt a small tug on his arm and turned his head.

"Let me look at that arm."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

"**We'll take first watch." They disappeared. Kiba felt a small tug on his arm and turned his head.**

"**Let me look at that arm."**

* * *

The rest of the evening past relatively quickly, Sakura had applied balm to Kibas' arm so as to prevent infection and Kakashi had handed out food to everyone. Sakura then disappeared to take Sasuke some.

"How do she know where he is?" asked Hinata shyly. Kakashi looked up at the Hyuuga Heiress and gauged her question before answering.

"They are a team." Kiba's team frowned at Kakashi's way of answering a question without answering it.

"Answer properly." He demanded. Kakashi sighed.

"She knows his chakra signature and will follow the trail left by it." Kakashi then disappeared into his tent. Soon after he called out, "get some rest. Sakura, Sasuke, Karu and I will take the watch tonight."

* * *

Sasuke tensed as Karu stood from his perched position beside him only to relax when he felt Sakura's chakra searching for his own. A few seconds later she appeared below him and calmly walked up the tree to sit beside him, passing him his food. They all sat in a companionable silence. Even Karu was satisfied to simply observe his two teammates.

"We have the watch duty tonight." Sakura said finally, breaking the quiet.

"Why don't you go back and get some sleep Sakura. I'll come wake you up in a few hours." Sasuke prompted. Karu jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder and head butted him.

"Sorry Karu didn't mean to exclude you." Sakura sighed. Both boys looked at her. Karu moved to curl up in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, gazing at her sorrow filled face. Sakura hesitated before seemingly coming to a decision.

"It's just that everything's ruined!" As much as she fought it sakura could feel tears swelling in her eyes, "Things were finally looking up. We were starting to act as a team. It was perfect." Despite her hushed voice, Sakura's words held great passion. Karu licked her face. Small whimpers sounded from his throat. Sasuke paused before pulling Sakura and Karu towards him into a very brief hug.

"We still are a team. We will fix all of this." Sakura nodded, softly stroking Karu who still watched her carefully.

"We will turn you back Naruto...."

* * *

"_Sakura's right Kyuubi. We were doing so well. If we can't find a way to undo this jutsu then I'm stuck this way and the team will suffer because of it"_

"**It's not your fault Kit. Have faith in yourself and your friends. Everything will turn out fine."** Karu was swept into a bone-crushing hug from Sakura before he could reply.

"Don't worry Karu. We'll fix all of this and everything will be perfect again." Sasuke and Sakura conversed for a few more minutes before she left to get some sleep before it was her turn to take watch. Sasuke was surprised when Karu chose to remain, positioning himself above Sasuke on another branch. The night passed swiftly and the group headed out a few hours after dawn. The tension between Kiba and Sasuke was clear and the others did their best to ignore it.

* * *

Karu was currently running just behind Hinata and Sakura and was doing his best to work out the code in which they were speaking in.

"You just need to tell him."

"It's n..not that simple." Hinata was red and stuttering.

"_What's not simple!?" _Karu was so focused on their conversation he missed his next branch and crashed down to the next one. Unfortunately for him for some unknown reason there was an exploding tag trap set on it. Five tags went off and Karu went flying. Rather stupidly the others jumped down as well, setting off other traps until the whole tree tops were filled with explosions, kunai and shurikein. As a result Kakashi yelled for everyone to freeze where they were. Sasuke already had his bloodline active and was steadily deactivating any traps within range. Kakashi was doing and even Shino was using his bugs to locate the traps.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba demanded in his usual fashion. He was ignored as usual.

"Karu!?" Kakashi called. Team 7 was glancing around. Kiba and his team looked at each other before also calling out for Karu.

"Karu come here." called out Sakura. Everyone could hear the barely held back panic in her voice. Sasuke and Hinata were peering around, their respective bloodlines active.

"_Ouch." _Thought Karu, shaking his head and gingerly stretching all four of his legs.

"**No major damage just a few bruises."** Kyuubi said.

"_Ok. How far did I fall? I didn't think we were running that high up in the trees."_ Karu asked finally checking out his surroundings

"**We weren't. I think we fell down through the ground into an old underground tunnel or something." **

"_Oh" _was all Karu said. He was considering trying to climb back out when he heard his friends calling for him.

"_Oh Yer, like I can answer." _Karu scoffed.

"**You're a fox kit. One with a demon fox sealed in you. ROAR LIKE ONE!"** Karu grinned and let out an unearthly roar.

* * *

All the genin and Kakashi jump when they heard the mighty roar that echoed around them. Tracking it back to its source Kakashi sped towards the ground, his team right behind him, With some hesitation Kiba and his team followed. Karu could hear them clearly now and knew they were close. He yipped in a small attempt to warn them all about the hole.

"What the...." Karu heard Kakashi exclaim. Shortly after he heard seven soft thuds above him.

"Karu are you down there?" Sakura called.

"Yes I can see him. It appears to be safe. There is no one else around." Hearing this, all of Karu's friends jumped down to surround him. Sasuke rushed to pick up their team mate while Sakura hurriedly checked him for injuries. Both breathed a sigh of relief when Kakashi informed them that Karu only had minor bruises. After which he firmly told Karu to watch where he was stepping in the future.

* * *

Shino grunted, causing them all to look at him.

"These tunnels go on forever with several exits to the surface."

"All the way to Suna?" Kiba inquired.

"It is possible. There do not appear to be any major traps. I would say this is an escape route for someone." Hinata surmised.

"Why is this a concern of ours?" Sakura asked.

"Would we get to Suna faster this way?" Kiba asked. Kakashi now understood why this was a scouting/tracking team. This tunnel represented a quicker and safer way to travel to Suna for Konoha-nins if it should prove too actually lead to Suna.

"Well since it goes in the right direction and has multiple exits we may as well travel as far as we can using it." His team nodded and Karu jumped from Sasuke's arms to take point, Sasuke moving to stand beside him.

"Sasuke disable or point out any traps that we can't avoid. We should try to leave this place as we found it as much as we can." Kakashi ordered, "the rest of you fall in behind. I'll take the rear."

* * *

They all had to admit that they were travelling faster this way despite having to disable a few traps along the way. Despite the darkness the six ninja moved easily with Akamaru and Karu also having it easy since they were better at seeing in the dark than humans. There was no conversation other than Sasuke's brief explanations or where the traps were or the occasional curses from Kiba when he banged his head or tripped. Finally Kakashi signalled for them to take the next exit up to the surface.

"We'll set up camp above ground."

"_Why not in the tunnel?" _Karu asked.

"**Too crowded for one thing and if you were ambushed it's not an open enough area to defend yourself properly." **Kyuubi lectured Karu who gave her a mental shrug.

"_Hey I just throw the punches." _Kyuubi sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"**You just don't learn do you." **Karu snickered.

"Karu. Karu. Karu!" Karu jumped. Hearing an agitated Kakashi speak sharply and in his ear to boot was very startling. Cocking his head Karu gazed at his sensei curiously.

"Are you alright?" Karu could hear the guilt and regret despite the controlled voice his sensei was using.

"_I hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't blame himself. We had no reason to think there would be traps that high in the tree's or be there at all for the matter."_ Karu offered Kakashi a small whine and settled across his shoulders. He could think of no other way to reassure Kakashi. A small snap sounded as Sasuke and Sakura came to inform Kakashi that the camp was up and that Kiba's team was hunting so they should have fresh food tonight. Seeing Karu perched on Kakashi's shoulder was enough to tell them something was amiss. Sakura took a wild guess.

* * *

**YAY! this chapter is slightly lacking in excitement out i've got the next few chapters planned out better and there will be some more surprises soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and i hope i managed to reply to the majority of you. I apologise to those that i didn't. Umm... can't think of anything else to explain other than to encourage people to read both more stories since i update them both at once. Oh.. Anyone who thinks my stories are getting to similiar please tell me. I am trying to differ the storylines more and more but i have a long way to go.**

**Please REVIEW i love replying to them. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

A small snap sounded as Sasuke and Sakura came to inform Kakashi that the camp was up and that Kiba's team was hunting so they should have fresh food tonight. Seeing Karu perched on Kakashi's shoulder was enough to tell them something was amiss. Sakura took a wild guess.

* * *

"Sensei none if this is your fault." Kakashi's head shot up so fast he knocked Karu off, who landed squarely and moved around to sit between his two teammates. Surprisingly is was Sasuke who spoke up next.

"It's really stupid to even try to place the blame on yourself."

Kakashi was quite stunned and gazed blankly at his students.

"_When did they learn to read me so well? Am I that transparent?" _Unfortunately for Kakashi, he did not have a voice inside his head providing the answers. (Unlike Karu) Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"What brought this on?" He almost took a step back, and probably would have, had he been standing, at the intense looks of his students faces.

"We know you sensei!" Kakashi chuckled and offered them a smile and admission.

"Ok maybe I am feeling a bit guilty but...." Kakashi was cut off when Sakura and Karu glomped him. Sasuke remained sitting but was actually smiling.

"_This team was really starting to pull together before all this happened."_ Thought Kakashi as he half returned the hugs he was getting. This contact was unusual for him.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, whether you realise it or not, we're a family now. It hurts all of us when one of us hurt." Sakura said slowly. Kakashi sighed and open his arms to give Sakura and Karu a proper hug. Sakura glared at Sasuke, promising pain, unless he joined them. Kakashi stared wide-eyed as Sasuke also made his way into the hug albeit stiffly and reluctantly.

"_I have no idea what happened but this is nice." _Karu whispered to Kyuubi.

"**They can't hear you why are you whispering?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_I don't want to ruin the moment."_ Kyuubi was once again going to point out they couldn't hear him but paused when she realised her kit wanted to remember this moment for himself. Infact it was Kiba's team who ruined the moment when they came crashing back through the undergrowth. Kiba was carrying a deer carcass. Fortunately no one noticed that Team 7 had suddenly appeared in four different areas of the camp looking very guilty.

"Check it out Kakashi-sensei. Real food, not that stupid ration stuff we brought with us." Kakashi sighed inwardly.

"_Only an Inzuka could like meat that much." _He thought, "Well start a fire and cook it. Hinata make sure no one is around before they start." Kakashi somehow made it sound as though they should have already done this, causing Kiba to snarl before moving to comply.

* * *

Karu was bouncing around the campsite energetically, causing more trouble than actually helping but almost everyone would laugh when he tripped and went flying or when he got into a tangle with Akamaru, making a tent collapse in the process. Sakura and Hinata giggled at the two's antics.

"Karu suits for Naruto for a pet. They are very much alike." Hinata said. Sakura tensed slightly.

"Yes but I've come to realise there is more than one side to Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Yes I know. Not many people see it but it's there if only people would care look." Sakura looked at Hinata as she seemed lost in thought.

"Hinata you'll be so much happier once you tell Naruto you love him." Sakura said getting up to head to her tent. Hinata stared at her back. Both were unaware of the small fox curled in the tree above them. One who was currently stunned. Kyuubi was surprised when Karu appeared in his mindscape. Normally he had to be asleep or unconscious or meditating deeply to be in his mindscape. She was startled when a resounding thud rung through his mind and she realised Karu had fainted and obviously fallen from the branch he was perched on. Kyuubi rushed to encircle her Kit within her tails. Her soft whimpers calming the shocked boy.

* * *

"_I don't understand." _Karu mumbled. Kyuubi sighed and held him closer. Her heart ached for her Kit.

"**What's not to understand? She loves you." **Karu didn't even notice the tears that were running down his face.

"_Why can't she tell me? Is Hinata disgusted in herself for loving someone the village hates." _

Kyuubi roared causing Karu to cringe away.

"**Stop paying attention to those fools! You know people care. Iruka practically has a break down whenever you leave his sight. Sakura and Sasuke both consider you a brother and you've seen the hurt on your sensei's face whenever you're hurt."** Kyuubi's voice grew soft, **"And just as I love you, Hinata loves you. I would guess that she's just afraid of being rejected."**

"_But what about... well....you." _Karu struggled to find a way of explaining with hurting Kyuubi's feelings.

"**Kit if she really loves you then having me sealed within you shouldn't matter. Besides she's smart. I'm sure she suspects something. People can ignore the looks the villagers give but they can't miss them."**

"_So she loves me?" _Kyuubi smiled.

"**Why don't you ask her when you turn back." **Karu looked saddened for a minute before chuckling slightly.

"_You really think Iruka-sensei has break downs?"_ Kyuubi laughed once more.

"**Most definitely."** The two continued to converse for a few hours. The time passed easily and Karu happily slipped from his mind into awareness only to find himself on Sakura's lap as she took watch. Karu blinked.

"_How long were we talking."_ He asked Kyuubi who didn't reply. She was taking a nap.

* * *

"You're awake. What possessed you to take a nap in such a stupid spot as under a tree." Karu grinned up at Sakura.

"_It's her fault really."_ He thought to himself before snuggling further into her lap. _"Might sleep a bit longer."_ Sakura sighed but allowed him to do so.

"You know I think he's taking advantage of this." Kakashi said coming out of the shadows. Sakura smiled.

"It's fun being able to look after him." Kakashi motioned for Sakura to pass Karu.

"Go get some sleep. It's my turn to take watch." Sakura nodded jumped down to the ground before heading to camp. Kakashi settled into a nook of the tree, Karu curled into his lap.

"_We should reach Suna soon and then we can head on to find that ninja who did this to Naruto." _Kakashi sat musing for a good four hours before Sasuke came to relieve him. Kakashi took Karu with him and upon entering his tent placed him on the ground and dumped Sasuke's sleeping bag on him, laughing quietly when Karu automatically cocooned himself within the bag. Kakashi silently moved to his tent and collapsed on his own sleeping bag, gratefully giving into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched as she climbed out of her tent, dawn starting to show itself over the tree tops. Sasuke came striding into the camp shortly after and Kakashi appeared beside them. All three looked expectantly at the tent which Kiba, Shino and Hinata were sharing. Hinata stumbled out as well as Shino but there was no sign of Kiba. Team 7 sighed and began packing up their own gear. It wasn't until Kakashi heard Sasuke swear followed by a few crashes did he remember where he had placed Karu the night before. Coming out of his tent Kakashi smiled and held back his laughter. Sasuke had obviously tried to roll his sleeping bag up only to have it come alive as Karu protested fiercely. Somehow both they and the sleeping bag had ended up outside their tent and Karu was desperately trying to extricate himself from it. Sakura was laughing and Hinata was watching wide-eyed. Shino remained impassive and Sasuke wore an amused expression. The only one who didn't find the situation funny was Kiba who got a rather rude awakening when Karu collided with his tent bringing it down around his ears. With the Karu finally freed himself and wandered over to snarl at Sasuke who shrugged apologetically before reaching forward to save his sleeping. Kiba finally lunged from his tent looking about angrily, Akamaru looking equally enraged,

"What the hell is going on out here!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him before Kakashi said.

"Time to leave. Pack up your gear." Kiba sweatdropped.

* * *

Needles to say the morning continued to be full of surprises when Karu stiffened hearing three people approach. Growling a warning both teams took defensive stances and waited to see who was coming at them so carelessly. Karu was the first to relax when he smelt the oncoming people and seemed to be bouncing with anticipation. The others held their stances and glanced at the obviously excited Karu. Kiba's team tensed further when the three figures landed in front of them, however Kakashi's team relaxed but remained wary, surprised to see the Kazekage so far out from Suna.

"Kazekage-sama, what brings you here?" Sakura asked as they all inclined their head with respect.

"Someone disabled and re-enabled a few traps we had placed along this route."

"You mean the tunnel?" Kiba blurted out. Kakashi sighed.

"_So much like Naruto."_ He thought. The sand siblings lost their impassive looks briefly before they composed themselves once more.

"Yes in the tunnel." Confirmed Gaara, his eyes scanning the group and landing his gaze on Karu.

"Hehe, that was us." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. Kankuro glared at the group.

"Why were you in there in the first place."

"Karu crashed landed." Sakura said, carefully watching Gaara. Gaara watched the small blonde fox in front of him.

"_Something's off. Where's Naruto?" _Gaara's eyes widened slightly when the fox grinned and pounced at him. Gaara barely restrained his sand, not missing the now tense postures of Team 7.

"You remember Naruto's pet Karu, right Gaara?" Sakura prompted carefully, her eyes pleading Gaara to play along. He inclined his head slightly. He allowed Karu to run up his body and bounce on his head. His siblings even stared at him awaiting his reaction. Gaara did nothing. Then his hand moved and many breaths were drawn. Gaara slowly stroked Karu's head causing him to purr. Everyone blinked.

* * *

**Hiya's again. Sorry to all whom i lied to about posting another chapter before new years. I was on a four day holiday from work and caught up on a few of my others hobbies :D lots and lots of fun. Anywho please review and let me know how you think my story is progressing. Just a warning but i think thiis stoy is nearly finished and there may only be a few more chapters or so.**

**Umm yer so please review and i'll try to have another chapter out soon. NO PROMISES C:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gaara did nothing. Then his hand moved and many breaths were drawn. Gaara slowly stroked Karu's head causing him to purr. Everyone blinked.**

* * *

"Has Naruto gone off training again?" Gaara asked, his mind already trying to understand the complexities that stood before him.

"Yes and this time the Dobe though it would be better to leave Karu with us; less trouble or something." The message was clear and Gaara understood. He would inquire more, later, in private.

"With all due respect why would the Kazekage himself come out just to inspect a few traps?" Hinata inquired. Gaara turned his gaze to her, his hand never wavering from the constant patting of Karu.

"This route runs towards Konoha. For the traps to be disturbed when they are so well hidden could be a possible breach in our alliance." Gaara's tone effectively silenced all other questions.

"Where are you guys heading?" Temari asked.

"To Suna, as it would happen." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Then we will accompany you." Gaara decided and Kakashi nodded in acceptance. The group once more moved off in an uneasy formation, Gaara and Kakashi with Karu at the rear.

"What's going on Kakashi-san? Where is Naruto?"

"You're holding him." To his credit Gaara didn't flinch. Slowly sand encircled Karu and brought him to Gaara's eye level.

"Naruto?" Karu brought his head forward to rest against Gaara's forehead.

"What happened?" Kakashi gave a shortened version ultimately ending with why they were heading to Suna and then past it.

"Was not Jariaya-sama able to do something?"

"There was no visible seal."

"The seal containing the Kyuubi cannot be seen unless Naruto channels chakra." Kakashi blinked. They had not thought of this.

"Can you channel chakra Karu?"

"Kyuubi?"

"**I'm not sure kit. Your chakra is there but it is different somehow. Focus." **Karu started trying to pool his chakra only to find it all came at once, exploding out of him and causing the sand that held him to recoil. Karu was literally supported in the air until he forced his own chakra to dissipate, thus making him plummet to the ground and landing unsteadily on all four feet.

* * *

"Well that answers that question." Kakashi said.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she jumped back towards her sensei, everyone else following. They stared wide-eyed at the scorched area surrounding Karu. Sasuke immediately stepped forward to collect Karu, whose body was shaking from exertion.

"What happened?" asked Kiba bluntly, his eyes now focussed on the small fox in Sasuke's arms. Kakashi waved his hand.

"Mild accident with chakra discharging." He offered with his one-eyed smile. No one bought it.

"Then why was Karu in the middle of it?" Sasuke tuned out anything else that was said as he and Sakura checked their team mate out for injuries.

"_Kyuubi I feel dizzy." _Karu muttered within his head.

"**Your chakra pathways aren't stable enough to keep a constant flow it seems. Basically that along with your originally poor chakra control it just spikes out in big amounts."** Karu snorted.

"_So using chakra is a no no?" _Kyuubi laughed.

"Your explanation is full of holes Kakashi-sensei." Kiba glared at the team 7 sensei.

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Kakashi as a huge fireball blasted towards them, incinerating several trees. Instantly their group was surrounded by mercenaries and four Akatsuki members.

* * *

"_Huh what's happening?" _Karu's vision was fuzzy and is mind clouded.

"Itachi!"

"Hello little brother." For the first time Sasuke was torn between attacking Itachi and keeping Karu safe.

"Aww is the little Uchiha afraid to go against his big brother." Kisame taunted only to stop when a sand formed spike flew towards him.

"This would be a fun fight but we all know how it will end. Just give us the boy." Kakuza yelled pointing at Karu and Sasuke.

"Why do you want Sasuke? Eww incest is not cool!" Kankouro yelled, looking at Itachi, who remained emotionless bar the raising of an eyebrow at the comment.

"Not the mini Itachi, the fox he is holding!"

"Why do you want Karu?" Kiba snarled, his question brushed aside as Hidan screamed and ran forward. Thus the battle began.

"Do not allow those blades to touch you. One drains chakra while the other will use your blood to kill you with a ritual." Temari warned, sending a blast of air at Kisame. Sakura stood close to Sasuke, stance defensive. Sasuke still held Karu who was slowly starting to regain his sense.

"_Hey since when did the teme's brother get here? Shit! That guy just knocked out Hinata-chan!" _Karu launched himself at Kakuza and sank his teeth into the man's shoulder, thoroughly distracting him from finishing off Hinata, who was now being defended by her team mates."

The mercenaries were swarming the group and getting slaughter. Kiba and Akamaru proving themselves to be an effective deterrent with their combined attacks. Sakura was once again cracking heads whilst working her way towards Hinata. Kakashi and Gaara were massacring the mercenaries near them. The group appeared to be winning, though the battle was starting to drain them. The tide turned suddenly when Itachi shot past Kakashi and managed to land blow on Karu, sending him crashing backwards along the ground. Looking up dazed he found himself gazing into red eyes. Karu was dimly aware of his friends trying to get to him but it all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Itachi had already caught him within his sharingan and Karu found he was unable to resist. He felt the blow that resounded in his ears before darkness swarmed his view. Kakashi fought fiercely, trying to kill the men before they could go after Karu. Gaara was also trying to eliminate as many of the Akatsuki pawns as possible, so that he could get to his only friend.

"I'll kill you!" Kakashi turned to see Sasuke charging at his brother, his own sharingan activated and chidori in his hand."

"Sorry little brother I have no use for you. Naruto on the other hand, well we have business with him."

"Naruto's not here!" Kiba yelled from where Hinata was laying unconscious with Sakura trying to help her. Itachi laughed loudly holding up the small knock-out fox held in his grip.

"This is Naruto." Seconds later the Akatsuki had vanished.

"NO!" chorused Kakashi and Gaara.

* * *

Killing intent rolled off Gaara in waves. Kankouro and Temari glanced uneasily at their brother.

"What the hell did he mean?" Kiba demanded. Sasuke rounded on him. Glaring fiercely.

"It's none of your business." He snapped. Hinata stirred and Sakura helped her to sit up.

"Where's Karu-kun?" Kakashi sighed.

"'_I see no other option.'_ What Itachi said was correct. Karu is Naruto. During a previous mission he was hit with a transformation seal which turned him into a fox. It can only be undone by the person who performed the sealing, which is where we were going. Itachi grabbed Karu so now he is in the hands of the Akatsuki." Hinata was wide-eyed.

"Why are we still standing here? Aren't we going after them?" Sakura said pleadingly looking at her sensei.

"Why do the Akatsuki want Naruto?" Shino asked suddenly. Team 7 and the sand siblings exchanged glances.

"That is not for us to disclose." Gaara said stiffly.

"We can't go after the Akatsuki, we don't have a clue where they have gone." Shino stepped forward.

"I planted one of my female bugs on Naruto. It will be easy to locate him." Once again looks were shared.

"It would be dangerous for us to continue without having all the information." Shino said, his voice flat.

"Then go back!" Sakura snarled, "Joint point us in the right direction then go and abandon your comrade because you didn't know something!" everyone but Shino recoiled at her words.

"We are no good to Naruto if we get caught due to missing intelligence."

"You would not be caught." Temari remarked.

"You would be killed." Kankouro finished. Silence descended on the sober group.

"Shino we require your aid in tracking Naruto." Kakashi said sternly. Shino was about to respond when another spoke up.

"We're going to help so shut up!" Hinata near yelled. Astounding those there by swearing and being loud.

"Hinata?" Kiba looked at her.

"This is Naruto, Kiba." Hinata said pleadingly we can't let them hurt him. I'm going." Shino and Kiba sighed and nodded.

* * *

Naruto stirred gently within his mind.

"_Kyuubi I'm hurting all over."_ Kyuubi lay beside him in her large form. She was quivering but protectively wrapped her tails around him.

"**I know kit I can feel it too."**

"_I feel so weak." _Naruto's mind went black and he could feel himself regaining consciousness.

"Aaagh!" Naruto roared in agony. His stomach felt like it was trying to pull itself out of his body; his skin was on fire. A Whimper fell from his mouth, quiet in comparison to the mighty roar previously released. Trying to focus through the pain he heard people arguing.

"Things are different now! We're not extracting from a human but an animal!"

"We can't wait forever. We have to decide now!"

"He's right. We're far too close to the vessels comrades. They'll be coming for him." Naruto felt a park of terror and hope through the pain. If his friends came they could save him but they had already proved they were no match for the four Akatsuki here. He knew that there were only four people around him however the voices around him said otherwise. Another bout of pain of pain caused Naruto to retreat into the darkness of his mind once more.

"Exactly what kind of resistance can we expect from these people?" Shino asked Kakashi, who shrugged and replied.

"Extreme resistance. In fact since you haven't dealt with the Akatsuki before, I would say that upon leading us to them you are to continue on to Suna, since its closer than home, and inform Kurenai of what is happening and ask her to bring the Hokage up to date on the situation." Kiba snorted.

"If they're so dangerous how will you handle them on your own?" Kankuro aimed a disgusted look at Kiba.

"We're far more capable or fighting them due to past experiences however..... Even we would be no match for them. Though Gaara and Kakashi could probably beat them in a one on one fight at full strength."

"Truth is we'll probably die without backup which is why you guys need to go as soon as we are there." Kakashi cut in honestly.

"Kakashi-sensei why must we go? Could you not just send Pakkun now so that we would have the greater numbers to fight with as well as backup? Your chakra would not suffer all that much from summoning him."

"Because although Pakkun is skilled he can't defend himself against strong opponents, such as the Akatsuki. You guys have a better chance of reaching Suna and getting us reinforcements. This is an order not a debate!"

* * *

**Lookie i finally posted. Please review and as a warning to all the devoted people who have stuck with me on this story it will be coming to an end in a few chapters. Hopefully everyone has been enjoying this story as much as your reviews have suggested. As i've said please review as i would love some idea as of how to give it a good solid finish.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys have a better chance of reaching Suna and getting us reinforcements. This is an order not a debate!"**

* * *

The three of them scowled but nodded.

"We're getting close." Shino stated and the group slowed their pace. Soon after they were hidden in the foliage on the edge of a small clearing. Were it not for Shino they would most certainly have overlooked this peaceful hollow.

"There are a series of tunnels centring around one huge room. I can see four big chakra signals and many smaller ones. I would guess that they would be more mercenaries. There is however one room I can't see into however and it is adjacent to the huge one in the centre. It is well sealed." Hinata said her brow furrowed in concentration. Kakashi nodded.

"That's all we need to know. We'll head for that room as quietly as we can. Hopefully we will be able to get in and out silently." His tone conveyed his doubt, "Hinata, Kiba, Shino hurry on to Suna."  
"Give this to a man named Baki and no one else." Gaara added, handing a sealed scrolled. The three glanced around the group with concerned faces before bowing slightly and running of in the opposite direction. Kakashi sighed.

"You guys heard what I said. Let's move quickly and silently towards that room."

"This large a group will be hard to hide well." Temari pointed out, "I recommend we split up and meet there."

"I agree. Watch yourself." Gaara nodded and the siblings left the group once they had entered the tunnels and came to a junction.

* * *

Naruto coughed his way out of oblivion. He was aware of his pain yet it was distant, seemingly insignificant now. He couldn't hear Kyuubi, despite her pained screams and frantic cries; however he could feel her panic and confusion. He felt his body be jerked upright and basically dragged from wherever he was. He felt himself starting to lose what awareness he had. He heard the people around him start chanting or maybe just murmuring. The sounds and surrounding areas were blending together.

"He's not here!" Sakura said, raging silently.

"I think it's safe to say that he has been moved. We ran into no one else, did you?" Temari asked, walking into the room, her brothers following.

"No and there were no bodies so I guess the mercenaries made a run for it." Kakashi stated.

"Where should we lo....

"AARGM!" as one they all ran in the direction of the cream, praying their friend was alright. That was a scream of absolute pain. Suddenly Gaara's sand rose before them and not a moment too soon as the walls exploded. The group could see that the hole went through several tunnel walls.

"Jaraiya-sama!?" Sakura near yelled.

"Where's Naruto?" Jaraiya's usually mirth filled face was dead serious and his eyes eagerly scanned the group.

"We haven't located him yet. The largest chakra concentration is that way, which is where we're heading. Did you?"

"Yes I heard the scream."

"Let's move!" snarled Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto knew it was over, knew he was gone; gone beyond repair. There was no coming back from where he was.

Kyuubi was confused. She was no longer in pain but oddly enough she could smell and hear again herself.

"**Something is wrong!"**

"Abandon this base!"

Kyuubi tried to make sense of it all but her mind was turning blanks. Her mind? Her eyes snapped open. Naruto! Where was he?!

"_**Kit? Naruto? Where are you" **_Kyuubi searched for his presence but found nothing. She roared in pain as she was sent flying, but relief filled her when Naruto hit the wall opposite her.

"What happened? Is that the demon?"

"They're coming. Scatter!" ordered Itachi, knowing they had a sanin amongst them and that they themselves were weakened from the ritual. The Akatsuki disappeared just as the doors were thrust open by waves of sand. As the group ran in they paused in defensive positions.

"They're gone." Jaraiya said calmly.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, running towards Kyuubi. She skidded to a stop when she saw Naruto lying to her left.

"Sensei?" Jiraiya hurried to Naruto's side and after finding a weak pulse, checked the seal. It was gone and in its place a smaller one.

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked, "Is he?"

"He is in no immediate danger. However there is a lot of damage caused by the seal being tampered with."

"The fox?"

"I have no idea. I think that it would be best if we get them both back home." Kakashi nodded and moved to pick up Naruto. Jiraiya beat him to the punch and gently heaved Naruto into his arms.

"Umm Sensei what do we do with the snarling fox?" Sakura asked timidly trying to approach Kyuubi.

* * *

She knew something was wrong. She couldn't hear her kits thoughts or sense his emotions. She could still feel a connection but it was faint and told her nothing. Seeing the Sanin picking Naruto up made her snarl, causing Sakura to recoil slightly. She heard the girl call for her sensei but she ignored this and darted towards her long time host. Lunging for him, Kyuubi thrashed when she was firmly caught midair by Gaara's sand. Remembering her chakra, Kyuubi forced it out in waves and neatly jumped onto Naruto chest as it forced the sand away. Digging her claw in Kyuubi collapsed in a semi-conscious state.

"It doesn't seem to mean him any harm. What's important is getting Naruto back to Konoha for treatment." Kakashi said.

"It's still a three day journey back maybe two if Jiraiya goes ahead. Temari stated.

"You said he wasn't in any immediate danger. We should remain together. Strength in numbers." Sakura said firmly. Both she and Sasuke were determined to stay beside their them mate.

"We will also accompany you to Konoha. Though I do request you send one of your nin-dogs to inform Suna of why we will be delayed from returning." Gaara stated. Kakashi nodded and summoned Pakkun.

"I guess we should also inform Kurenai's team so they don't get into any trouble looking for us." He quickly told Pakkun what needed to be done and the little pug was soon gone from sight.

"Let's put as much distance between us and this base as we can before dark." Jiraiya ordered. They all nodded and quickly left the cavern. Neither Naruto or Kyuubi so much as moved when the group took to the trees.

* * *

Jiraiya cringed as he once again checked on Naruto during his turn at watch. To see his young student so still was unnatural and unheard of. Though he was immensely glad to have his apprentice back to normal he prayed Naruto would survive this ordeal. As for the fox, while he had some clues as to who the fox might be he kept it to himself so as not to cause panic. The fox remained by Naruto's side. Luckily they had managed to move her off him long enough to bandage his wounds and get him into a set of clothing Kakashi had thoughtfully packed. Jiraiya swung his gaze to Kakashi and smiled. The jonin had both Sakura and Sasuke curled into his sides and seemed comfortably asleep between.

"You're finally starting to grow once more Kakashi. Minato would be glad and proud." Beside him Naruto flinched slightly before settling once more. Jiraiya sighed.

In his mindscape Naruto was running about endlessly, searching for Kyuubi. Kyuubi was doing the same. Naruto paused and focussed every soul of his being on his last memory of Kyuubi and himself. The warmth he felt when cocooned by her tail. Feeling safe and protected. Unknowingly he started channelling extremely small amounts of chakra. Kyuubi froze mid-scream and reached out with her senses. Smiling Kyuubi gently let her chakra flow from her to connect with his. Both sighed when the familiar, comforting thoughts of the other entered their minds.

"**Kit?"**

"_Kyuubi! Where are you? Please don't leave me."_ Naruto begged.

"**I'm not going anywhere. As for where I am. Well I once more have my own body."**

"_How?" _Naruto asked, shocked.

"**I believe the seal that turned you into a fox may have affected the outcome of the extraction, the Akatsuki were attempting."**

"_Oh."_ Kyuubi laughed.

"_Will we still be able to talk to each other like we used too?" _Kyuubi could feel her kits sadness.

"**Perhaps. I'm not really sure what's going to happen now."**

"_I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me!"_ They felt what little chakra they had draining rapidly and nothing more could be said.

* * *

Jiraiya stretched restlessly and then gently ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Come back soon Gaki-kun." He whispered as dawn appeared on the horizon and Kakashi woke like clockwork.

"Any change?" He asked whilst shaking Sasuke and Sakura awake.

"No worse, no better." Was the short answer. "Did you send the message?" Kakashi nodded.

"How is Naruto sensei?" Sakura asked from her spot beside the fire Sasuke had started.

"There's no change Sakura." Her head dropped and Sasuke sighed.

"Enough with the mopey faces. The blonde brat does his best in tough situations." Said Temari as she wandered into the campsite carrying their water canteens. Kakashi smiled.

"Quite correct Temari-hime." Jiraiya said calmly.

"Watch it pervert!" said Kankurou as he and Gaara came into the clearing.

"We've searched ahead and the way to your village seems clear for now. I'm surprised they haven't come after him again while he's weakened."

"With a Sanin, the Copycat Ninja and the Kazekage all protecting him that would be foolish." Sakura replied.

"We should get moving as soon as we've eaten." Kakashi said.

* * *

Breakfast was a sober affair as everyone ate quickly and adverted they're gazes when Kakashi gently dripped water on Naruto's parched lips. The blond boy made no attempt to lick the small droplets and Jiraiya frowned.

"Kakashi I think I should go ahead with Naruto. We don't really know how long it's been since he's had any water. I don't remember seeing him drinking anything before the Akatsuki attacked. He could die of first before anything else gets him." The others listened quietly and Sakura blinked back tears. Sasuke lay a comforting hand on her shoulder before clearing his throat.

"If that is the case then Kakashi should go with you in case the Akatsuki attack again."

"No way am I leaving you guys alone. I did that before and look what happened." Kakashi snapped. His heart was torn in two. Either stay and protect two of his students that may not need protection or go with the one who definitely did.

"Sensei we have the Kazekage and his siblings to protect us. They are strong enough and so are we." Sakura said firmly. "Go sensei. Keep Naruto safe."

"We need to go now Kakashi." Jiraiya said, his concern showing clearly on his face. Kakashi sighed and turned to follow his sensei's sensei.

"Be careful sensei. Take care of Naruto." Kakashi nodded and the pair took off, Naruto carefully settled in Kakashi's arms, Kyuubi on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun will Naruto-kun be ok?" Sasuke looked at his pink haired friend and team mate.

"He's Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Yes he is."

"We should move on now." Temari said, hefting her fan up.

"While we can't keep up it would be best to stay as close as possible." The others nodded and the small camp site was hurriedly packed away and the group followed after Kakashi and Jiraiya's wake.

* * *

**A/N Do you guys realise how hard it is to bring this story to end? It just wont stop. I just keep writing :D So tell me what you think and review away. Oh and my other story Team7 Mission Struggle has been re-written from chapter 12 onwards so anyone who is reading that story please go back to chapter 12 and read forwards again :D Much thanks and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

"**While we can't keep up it would be best to stay as close as possible." The others nodded and the small camp site was hurriedly packed away and the group followed after Kakashi and Jiraiya's wake.**

* * *

"Jiraiya what have you been hiding?" Kakashi questioned the older man. Said man sighed.

"The seal holding the Kyuubi is gone." Kakashi drew in a sharp breath before he sighed quietly.

"Is there any way you can not tell the council about this?"

"I wasn't planning on telling them anything until I work out what the new seal does and I've spoken with Naruto." As if on cue Naruto groaned and shifted in Kakashi's arms.

"Naruto can you hear me. You're safe." The two men did not slow their hastened pace and both strained to hear the muttered word.

"Kyuubi." The small fox stirred then quieted.

"I think that may answer our question as to who the fox is. Now all that remains is the seal you mentioned." Jiraiya nodded and they fell quiet, each mulling over their own thoughts. They travelled like this for the rest for the day and the majority of the night before stopping for a brief break. During this time Kyuubi had awoken and wandered from the group every so often, before always returning to her place on Naruto's chest. After a silent hour they resumed their dash towards Konoha. However quiet it was in reality it was not so within the depths of Naruto's mind.

"_Will it always take this much concentration for us to communicate?"_

"**I doubt it. It is getting easier. I have even ventured from being in close contact with you and still kept the link. In time I imagine it will become second nature and will become quite useful in combat situations. Plus you are greatly injured."**

"_I'm so tired. It doesn't normally take this long to recover."_

"**You've never had this kind of physical or mental damage done to you before."**

"_You don't think it's because we're no longer connected in the same way as before."_

"**Why do you think I've been clinging to you."  
**_"You love me"_

"**Well yes but I'm also channelling small amounts of chakra into you. It would seem that I'm still able to heal you Kit."** Sensing Naruto's growing tiredness Kyuubi retracted once more into her own mind.

* * *

Half a day's travel from Konoha they encountered the Akatsuki members once more.

"_We walked right into them." _Jiraiya cursed.

"Kakashi take Naruto and don't look back." Kakashi started shaking his head but Jiraiya thrust Naruto into his arms and bit his thumb. Slamming his hand to the ground smoke erupted around them and as it cleared Jiraiya stood on the towering Toad Boss.

"Kakashi go now!" Simultaneously Hidan, Kakuza and Kisame proceed to attack Jiraiya. Explosions racked the ground as high level jutsu's clashed. Kakashi manoeuvred through the battlefield only to meet Itachi before his escape even began. Itachi launched numerous fireballs at Kakashi who was forced to dodge with retaliation since he was carrying Naruto and Kyuubi. Soon Kakashi's body was riddled with lacerations and he had yet to land a blow on Itachi. Jiraiya himself was faring better although he too had several wounds, caused by him getting distracted by the one-sided fight going on to his left. Gasping he spun towards said fight and ran full pelt, trying desperately to reach Kakashi before a kunai Itachi wielded, pierced Kakashi's heart.

"Kakashi!" he roared. A flash of copper and a surprised yell of pain saw Kakashi falling to one knee with a grunt. Jiraiya appeared at his side.

Itachi shot backwards, swatting Kyuubi off his face. Deep claw marked drizzled blood. Jiraiya swore as he pulled Kakashi behind him. Glaring, he watched warily as the four Akatsuki regrouped. Kakashi gasped as Naruto was pulled from his grasp by a large tongue.

"I will keep Naruto safe."

"Get him back to Konoha." Jiraiya commanded. Gambunta hesitated.

"Be careful." With that he leaped off. Kisame ran after him but hurriedly backpedalled before he coped a Raikiri to the head.

* * *

"All we can do is hold them off." Jiraiya said solemnly. Kakashi nodded, slipping into a battle stance. Suddenly Jiraiya grinned.

"Two you can handle but how about over twenty?" Kakashi briefly wondered if the Toad Sanin had finally lost his mind. That is until he to felt them. Chakra signatures, familiar ones. Twenty of them. Itachi's expression never faltered as twenty ninja of Jonin rank appeared before them. Tsunade landed beside her team mate and glared at those who had hurt her blonde ball of sun shine. Jiraiya's grin grew as the Anbu that guarded Tsunade positioned themselves behind the Akatsuki.

"We can take them!" screeched Hidan, "I cannot be killed."

"So many bounties, however two sanin and over twenty Jonin and above ranked ninja."

"We're retreating." Itachi ordered, his face still bleeding.

"What no way!" Howled Hidan only to come face to face with the sharingan. He quickly backed down and the four swiftly left the scene through a hole in ninja ranks made by Itachi's fireballs. The Anbu and the majority of the Jonin's rushed after them.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya began.

"Shizune is with him. Let's hurry back to.... Kakashi!" His wound bleeding severely and his mind and body exhausted Kakashi collapsed to the ground where Tsunade frantically work to stem the bleeding. The remaining Jonin stared on in a scared silence. To lose the Copycat Ninja was not something any of them had considered yet before them lay the man of a thousand jutsu's bleeding to death, too exhausted to fight any longer. They were startled out of their stupor when Tsunade screeched.

"We need to get him back to the village!" Gai stepped forward.

"I will carry him Hokage-sama, I am the fastest." His tone was solemn, his gaze fixed on the pale face of his rival.

"If he's jostled too much he will die." Gai said nothing as he reached down and drew Kakashi into his arms. All the jonin sensei's blinked when a bang rang out and the three disappeared, a hell of a lot of weights nestled into grooves where the three once stood.

"To borrow a phrase 'how troublesome.'" Asuma said. Kurenai nodded, her worried gazed staring into the distance.

* * *

When a gust of wind brushed past the gate guards they were instantly alert and even after sensing the chakra of their leader, their eyes remained fixed on the path leading away from Konoha. Though they're thoughts jumped about with unanswered questions. Namely why was the Kyuubi-brat brought back by one of Jiraiya's summons and why was their leader in such a rush. The absence of the blondes team mates and jonin sensei did not go unnoticed. There was also the fact that a large number of high ranked Ninja had just previously left the village with said leader. Silently they remained vigilant.

* * *

Two hours late Tsunade released the breath she'd been holding and collapsed against Jiraiya who for once kept his perverted nature in check. Gently he lead his exhausted team mate to a chair outside the operating room where she'd just spent the last two hours keeping Kakashi alive.

"The others?" she asked tiredly. Now with time to think she needed to know what had happened.

"Sakura, Sasuke and Kurenai's team as well as the sand siblings all returned safely. Kurenai has also returned and all of them have been ordered no to discuss or speak of what has transpired."  
"Good. I'm going to go see how Naruto is doing. Then I'll go deal with them."  
"Shizune is with him. Get some rest. The paperwork will be there tomorrow." Jiraiya kept his voice soft but his hands firmly guided Tsunade out of the building and home. Sakura and Sasuke meanwhile were seriously considering killing the receptionist who stood before them.

"I'm sorry but I can't release that information."

"Just tell me where our team mate and sensei is? Naruto Uzimaki and Kakashi Hatake!" Sasuke ordered, his glare fully focused on the petite woman before him.

"Uchiha-san I do apologise but since both were in critical condition I can't allow them to have visitors." The two team mates stared at her coldly.

"What about Jiraiya-sama? He was with them."

"Oh he's fine. Just a few scratches. Good as gold in a few days I would imagine." A low growl sounded in Sakura throat and her fist unconsciously clenched. Sensing they would get nothing more from the woman Sasuke tugged his team mate away.

Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously but he kept his gaze forward. Sighing Sakura resigned herself to following. A smile lit her face when Hinata stepped from the shadows, some flowers in her hand.

"Hinata-chan they won't let you see him." Hinata nodded.

"Hatake-san is on the second floor, room 402. He is sharing a room with someone but they're just out of my range so I can't tell who." Sakura stared at her friend in astonishment, while Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you Hinata-san." Hinata nodded and passed her flowers to Sakura.

"Please leave them with Kakashi and Naruto if you find him." Bowing Hinata turned and headed home. After exchanging silent words Sakura once more followed Sasuke as they calmly made their way up the walls of the building to the second floor until they were outside their sensei's room. A quick look showed them Gai rising from the chair beside Kakashi's bed and leaving the room, his head hung low, though he did cast a quick glance at the other bed before striding from the room. Moments late Sasuke and sakura crept in through the window. Sakura immediately went to her Sensei's side and Sasuke went to investigate the other bed.

"It's Naruto." He called to Sakura, and anyone could have heard the relief that coated his words.

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed.

"Well he seems to be alright." Sasuke said before settling into the chair beside his blonde friend, Sakura doing the same with Kakashi. Soon after both were sleeping peacefully, head resting on their respective charges. The flowers lay gently clasped in relaxed fingers.

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama I'm not sure this is a good idea." Shizune said, watching the scene unfold before her.

"Nonsense," he snorted, "Obviously they'll get more rest when they're together because they'll feel safer that way." He declared royally. Shizune rolled her eyes.

"I was referring to giving you access to the Hokage's crystal ball." Jiraiya comically hit the floor.

"Shizune-chan you think the worst of me."

"Yes." She stated and quietly left the room. Jiraiya turned back to the desk, smiling gently at the reunited team, sure Kakashi would be out of commission for awhile but he would mend thanks to Tsunade-himes exceptional skills. Smile aside, a lecherous grin formed on his face as he hurriedly channelled his chakra into the globe. All across Konoha people jerked awake as an explosion sounded from the tower. The word pervert was tattooed in bright orange all over the Hokage Tower. Several people snickered before once more surrendering to sleep. Watching it all was Kyuubi.

"Very nice. Welcome home Kit." She said before hightailing it back to her host.

* * *

**AU: You know everytime I say this story is coming to a close I find some other avenue to explore. It is so much easier writing for this fic than my other one which sadly means it will definately be coming to an end very soon. As with my other story I have a fair amount of the next chapter done and will wait to see how this one fairs. Please post a review or send me a PM with any thoughts, comments or problems. My ears and eyes are always interested in expanding my horizens. Please review! Thanks everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The word pervert was tattooed in bright orange all over the Hokage Tower. Several people snickered before once more surrendering to sleep. Watching it all was Kyuubi.**

"**Very nice. Welcome home Kit?" She said before hightailing it back to her host.**

* * *

"_Kyuubi?" _Naruto stirred ever so slightly

"**One of you preset pranks just caught Jiraiya."** Naruto laughs echoed through his shared link with Kyuubi.

"_Talking is way easier now"_

"**Of course. Practice make perfect." **Naruto snorted and Kyuubi was eerily reminded of Jiraiya.

"_How's Kakashi-sensei?"_

"**He was bad but Tsunade-sama was able to help him."** Happiness filled Naruto followed by sadness.

"What about you? What do you think they'll do?" Kyuubi sighed.

"Nothing much they can do. I'm still connected to you so they won't know how it will affect you." Tired swarmed Naruto's mind and he let it claim him, reassured by Kyuubi's presence. Kyuubi stiffened as a man entered the room but quieted when Iruka's face came into view. Smiling, the favoured teacher draped blankets around Sakura and Sasuke, surprised Kyuubi be ruffling her fur and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead. He plonked down under the window to spend the night but not before securing two vases for Hinata's flowers.

* * *

Many days passed as Kakashi and Naruto remained unconscious. Very few saw Sakura or Sasuke outside the hospital and there were rumours of a small copper fox roaming the village. Several sightings had led to a few small hunts, and then on to an all out search that was soon halted by Tsunade. No one outside the rookie teams who the fox really was and even they were given a reasonable explanation. They were informed of that fateful mission with whom both Sasuke and Naruto were injured. While many knew of the mission they were shocked that Naruto had been the fox several of them had interacted in. Two weeks passed and the conditions of the two remained unchanged. Iruka had taken to bringing his school work to the hospital to grade. Hinata brought fresh flowers everyday without fail sometimes pleading Neji to take them if she had a mission. Gai was a frequent visitor to the hospital, always standing by Kakashi's bed or collapsing into the chair next to it. One silent hour later he would leave, his expression sombre. Jaraiya never strayed more than a day's travel from the village, remaining instead by Tsunade's side as she struggled to bring her two ninjas back to the land of the living. Despite precautions infection had set into Kakashi's wound and Naruto's body showed the strain it was under without the full healing power of healing Kyuubi provided. For the thousandth time Sakura sighed as she wiped the sweat from Kakashi's brow and replaced the cold compress. Sasuke spared her a glance. Two weeks spending time together had given them a fine appreciation and understanding of each other. Starting with Sasuke snorting at Gai's daily visits and Sakura telling him that he was no better, hovering constantly by Naruto's side. A snort was the only answer she got.

"Any change?" asked Iruka as he gingerly entered the room, a pile of books tottering in his arms.

"None as of yet. But Tsunade-sama said they are both coming along nicely. Kakashi-sensei's fever is slowly going down as well." Iruka smiled.

"Well that is good news. Has Gai been in yet?"

"He was here earlier." Sasuke said. The three fell silent.

It was later that night that Kyuubi sauntered into the room and settled herself comfortably on Naruto's bed. Sasuke was struck by a horrible thought.

"Sensei how do we know Naruto still isn't the fox and his body's not just an... an empty shell." Iruka frowned at the young teen before smiling gently.

"Because Hokage-sama said there was brain activity and besides, copper here is always wandering off. Naruto would be stick near Kakashi and begging for ramen."

"Yer Teme use that brain people claim you have."  
"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke commented in response. The room fell dead quiet. (Picture the tumbleweed rolling across the screen.)

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, lunging at him from her place beside Kakashi and landing neatly on his bed before giving him a huge hug.

"Ack. Sakura-chan can't breathe." He rasped. She let go straight away.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said gently. Naruto smiled weakly in response.

"Teme." A hand brushed lightly over Naruto's forehead. "Iruka-sensei." Naruto's eyes drifted shut. Iruka bolted from the room in search of Tsunade. Sasuke found himself clutching Naruto's hand and pressing a cloth to his now sweat covered head. Sakura moved back to Kakashi, who was mumbling slightly. Five long minutes later Tsunade rushed into the room, Iruka at her heals. Looking Naruto over Tsunade smiled.

"He's sleeping normally. He should be fine in a few days. His body is just trying to work out what's happening with the seal."

"What is happening with the seal?" Sasuke asked, his eyes locked on his blonde team mate. Tsunade hesitated.

"Once Kakashi is awake and aware I will inform all of you at once." She checked on Kakashi before smiling at Sakura gently and walking to the door.

"I want you guys to get some rest. Go home and get a proper amount of sleep." Two stubborn sets of eyes gazed back.

"Iruka that also includes you." Two sets became three. Tsunade sighed, threw her hands up and stalked out of the room.

* * *

It wasn't until almost a day later that Naruto awoke again. Kakashi remained unchanged. Gentle hands held an ice block to Naruto's lips as he groaned and struggled to conscious, licking chapped lips.

"Dobe you with us?" Another moan.

"Naruto-kun open your eyes. We're here waiting." Sakura crooned, squeezing his hand. Slowly blue eyes fluttered open, staring unfocused at the faces above him. He looked down to his chest feeling pressure there, Kyuubi was gazing back at him.

"Kaka-sensei?" he croaked. He was fed another ice block.

"He's recovering." Sasuke said shortly. Naruto peered blearily about him. Unsteadily he tried to rise into an upright position.

"Naruto you shouldn't.." Sakura's warning came too late. Naruto's limbs were unco-ordinate and his arms refused to hold him. Losing his balance Naruto toppled off the side of the bed! Too tired to even close his eyes Naruto simply awaiting the inevitable. He gave a strangled yelp when strong arms encircled his chest and ceased his downward momentum. He was carefully picked up and placed upon the bed once more.

"Would you quit trying to move." Hissed Iruka sternly as Naruto took a few deep breaths. After a moment he forced his eyes open again unsure of just when they had shut. Blinking he let his eyes roam around the room, crossing Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka's concerned faces, before settling on Kakashi's bed.

"It's an infection Naruto." Iruka said softly, "He is slowly recovering."

"I'm so glad you're awake." Sakura said, a tear running down one cheek from glassy eyes. Naruto gave her a small smile. Sasuke allowed himself to give Naruto's shoulder a gentle squeeze and Naruto was shocked to see even he had glassy eyes.

**"Kit you have been unconscious for awhile."**

"How long is awhile?" Naruto accidently asked aloud. His mind cloudy.

"What was that Naruto? Is something wrong?" Iruka asked.

"How long was I out?" Sasuke frowned.

"Since we got you back from the Akatsuki, from my brother..." Naruto's thoughts drifted back, a pained look on his face.

"Don't think about it just yet Naruto-kun." Iruka gently nudged Naruto down on the bed, "Go back to sleep. You have been through a lot." Naruto easily slipped back into the warm darkness, content in the knowledge that he was not alone.

**"You'll never be alone. You'll always have me." **Kyuubi said, squirming up the bed to curl beside Naruto's head.

* * *

The next morning was when Kakashi finally decided to make his entrance into the waking world.

_"So heavy."_ Kakashi decided. His body was heavy and sluggish. Since opening his eyes seemed too big a task he settled on trying to recall what had happened to land him where he was.

_"Let's see, went with Jiraiya to get Naruto? To bring Naruto home? Naruto!"_ Suddenly his body connected with his mind and shot upright and of course in his condition it hurt like hell. Gasping in pain, his body tensing, Kakashi curled into himself. Had he not been in excruciating pain he would have jumped when an arm encircled his back and a hand supported his chest. He relaxed as much as he could when the owner of said limbs spoke.

"Easy Kakashi-kun. You know you're very late this time, so much so that you've made everyone worry." Said Gai worriedly as he helped his friend lay back down. "Should I get Hokage-sama?"

"No... Naruto? Sasuke, Sakura?" Gai smiled. Oh how his friend had grown.

"All here with you. Naruto-kun woke up yesterday. Apparently a little disoriented. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan have not left the hospital the whole time waiting for the both of you to wake up." 'As have I' were the unspoken words that passed between them. Kakashi frowned in pain but managed to grip Gai's forearm. The man returned the gesture.

"Welcome back Kakashi-kun." He said, smiling as Kakashi faded back to sleep. "Sleep well my friend." and he left to inform the Hokage of Kakashi's awakening but not before replacing the cold compress that had been sent flying.

* * *

To say certain people were relieved to hear of the friends recoveries would be an understatement. The hospital turned away multiple visitors, giving the pair time to heal in peace. Kakashi woke again several hours later with Tsunade prodding him. She pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to his right. Looking down he smiled at the pink head resting on his bed. Sakura's hand enclosing his. Dazed eyes slid back to his Hokage who pointed to where Sasuke was dozing in a chair beside the bed containing Naruto, Jiraiya standing on the other side. Kakashi watched as he gently ran a hand through his apprentices hair, a small smile gracing his lips. Naruto stirred under his touch and his eyes blinked open.

"Ero-senin...?" he muttered sleepily. Jiraiya motioned in Kakashi's direction.

"Look whose awake Gaki." Naruto slowly turned his head, a wide grin breaking out as he saw Kakashi staring back at him. Naruto struggled to sit up and both Sasuke and Sakura jolted awake when he nearly took another tumble off the bed only to be caught by Jiraiya this time. Kakashi started in surprise and looked to Tsunade. She sighed and helped him to sit up so he could his students better.

"Since 'everyone' is 'awake'," she gave Naruto a look to which he at least had the decency to look apologetic from where he rested against the Toad Sage, "we might as well explain what has happened to the seal. Or at least what we think has happened." That was when the copper lump on Naruto's pillow moved so that it sat on Naruto's lap. He absentmindedly began stroking the small foxes fur.

"Now no one is to panic but the seal containing the Kyuubi has been altered somewhat." Naruto coughed and the fox shifted.

"Naruto." Tsunade said seriously, "Do you know anything about what happened to your seal? You did not heal as quickly from your injuries as you have in the past."

**"Break it to them gently Kit." **Naruto took a deep breath and Kyuubi levelled her eyes squarely at Tsunade.

"Hehe... Guys meet Kyuubi." Kyuubi sweat dropped.

**"Real subtle Naruto."** The tension rose a few notches. Kyuubi curled closer to Naruto.

"We're still connected as far as I can tell. She just needs to be close to me for the healing to work and it won't be as good as it was before.." His statement was met with blinks.

"She?" Jiraiya muttered with a grin.

"You know this how?" Tsunade's tone was suspicious. Naruto yawned.

"Well I'm not dead." he slurred. Kakashi glanced at Tsunade inquiringly.

"Right now Naruto's body is still struggling to adapt to the changes in his seal. He'll be sleeping a lot. As well as that his mind is trying to work out if he has four legs or two legs and two arms."

"So he's more uncoordinated than usual." Sakura put in and everyone cracked a smile.

"So what are we going to do about the Dobe's furry friend?" Sasuke asked. They all glanced at Naruto expecting a response only to find him leaning against Jiraiya fast asleep. He had managed to get one arm around Kyuubi and had her in quite a good grip. Tsunade sighed.

"I honestly don't know. Though I do believe he will never forgive us should we harm her."

"From what Iruka-sensei says 'she' has not done anything but hunt food in the forest of death." Sakura said mildly, well aware of the sacrifices those in the room had given to the Kyuubi.

"The Dobe seems to be attached to the small thing."

"Jiraiya?"

"The new seal seems to allow Kyuubi's chakra to pass to him the same as before. In fact the only difference is that the Kyuubi has a body. I mean she still seems connected to Naruto. So I'm not sure what would happen if we were to injure the Kyuubi."  
"Then it would seem that the only logical choice would be to leave the creature be." Kakashi stated, though part of him wanted to rip the killer of his sensei in two. His students needs won out. That and his need for more rest. When Tsunade noticed Kakashi's eyes drooping she eased him down into the bed properly and fixed his sheets.

"What we discussed is not to leave this room. Make sure Naruto understands this. Though Iruka may be told."

"Hai!" Tsunade left the room, covertly sneaking glances about her, no doubt on the lookout for Shizune.

"Well I need to catch up on my research. I've lost precious time because of you Gaki. But I don't mind." he said the last bit quietly but with a great deal of fondness. With the two Sanin gone Kakashi took one more look at his team, whole once more in soul and body. Smiling he closed his eyes and slipped off into slipped as Sasuke and Sakura resettled and did the same. They were finally home.

* * *

**A/N: **Its finally completed. Hopefully this ending at least met some expectations while it probably ruined others. I want to thank everyone who read my story and especially to those who took the time to review. The continual support I have gotten over the past two years has been imense. Thank you for the continued patience you've all shown despite my slow updates. I apologise for any mistakes made throughout the story. Please keep an eye out for any future stories I post. Again.. Many Thanks.


End file.
